


Zofia and the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Zofia isn't feeling special, but soon discovers that she's a child of magic and Lionel suggests that she goes to see an old friend of his known as Merlin the Magician. Along the way, the Fudo twins, Akito and Estelle, soon join their cousins on her magical misadventure as Hades the Lord of the Dead plans on destroying the Magical Kingdom by recruiting old villains from the past.





	1. Chapter 1

Zofia was reading a storybook that her mother wrote and published roughly a year before she had been born called 'Wiz Kids' which was about twin children who found out they had their own magic abilities and went to a special school for it that was underground from a regular and mortal school. As she read it, it made her wonder if she had her own magic, though she would like to have some, like the powers her father used to have, but she had no way of finding out on her own.

"I wish I could be special like you, Mother..." Zofia whispered, looking to her mother's image from behind the book on the 'About the Author' dedication.

"What's up, Zo?" asked LJ and David, though David was mostly babbling.

"Oh... Nothing..." Zofia replied. "I was just reading one of Mother's books on the Wiz Kids."

"Oh, cool!" LJ replied.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Zofia said, putting the book back. "I wish I had magic. I wanna be special."

"Whoof...well, I been there before." LJ replied.

Zofia soon put the book back and walked off before yawning. "Maybe it'll come to me after some sleep."

David smiled, trying to help Zofia to her bed.

"Oh, thank you..." Zofia smiled to her little brother.

David babbled back in response.

"Tell the parents I'll be having a nap before dinner," Zofia said. "Hopefully this clears my head."

LJ and David soon left as Zofia went to take a power nap after having an emotional crisis from reading her mother's old stories.

"I wonder what we can do to help her out...?" LJ pondered to David.

"Hmm..." David paused before shrugging.

Cherry sniffled in the kitchen as she chopped onions for dinner that night while making her father's old recipe for fried potatoes.

"Zofia seemed pretty sad, Mom," LJ replied. "She was reading your Wiz Kids book, and wanted like magical powers or something."

"I see..." Cherry said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

David hugged his mother's leg as she was crying.

"Oh... Thank you, dear..." Cherry replied. "I'm just chopping onions... It's an emotional cooking skill."

"I thought that was because the smell was so pungent it made your eyes water?" asked LJ.

"It is..." Cherry sniffled. "I'll try to talk to your sister as soon as possible, boys. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." LJ replied as their dad came in.

Cherry soon put the onions in with the potatoes while cooking them, wiping her eyes. David crawled over to Lionel, reaching up to him.

"Hey, kiddo!" Lionel replied, bending down to pick him up. "What's goin' on?"

"Zo's wanting to be special again." LJ told his father.

"Why does it feel like both of you have been there?" Lionel remarked. "Because ya have. Having your own adventures is actually WAY more fun than wanting to go on someone else's. That way, you don't need to be a second banana to anyone!"

LJ just shrugged to his father. "Well, she said she wants magic..."

"I'm gonna go talk with her later." Cherry said, washing her face after she had been crying from the onions.

"Maybe I could do it and cut out the middleman?" asked Lionel.

"You sure?" Cherry sniffled.

"Trust me, hon." Lionel replied.

"Well, all right," Cherry said to him. "I just hope she isn't too emotionally upset."

And so, Lionel went upstairs to talk to Zofia.

Zofia was still sleeping, she tossed and turned slightly, but not in a bad way, though something amazing happened. She appeared to levitate out of her bed and was floating in mid-air, but she was still asleep, so she didn't even notice it.

Lionel opened the door and came in...but he couldn't help but gasp in amazement. Quickly hep poofed up a camcorder and began recording the scene before him. "This...is AMAZING!" he gushed quietly.

Zofia was still sound asleep, though she seemed to smile as something in her dreams made her feel better.

"Um...Zo?" Lionel asked, finishing his recording. "Your mum sent me up to talk with ya."

Zofia turned around, though she seemed to slowly come back down onto her bed, still asleep.

"You awake?" asked her father.

Zofia's eyes fluttered before looking over with a small smile. "Daddy...?"

"I came in to talk to ya, but..." Lionel poofed up a VHS player and put in the tape he recorded. The screen showed the footage that had been recorded. "I foundja floatin' up and down in yer sleep. Just how I discovered my OWN powers!"

"You mean I floated in my sleep like you and Ms. Sabrina?" Zofia asked in surprise.

Lionel nodded. "It means you have mystic power!" he replied.

"I do...?" Zofia asked. "...How come I didn't notice it before?"

"I guess they finally manifested," Lionel explained. "Plus, nobody notices stuff in their sleep."

"I guess that's true..." Zofia had to admit. "...So, I have magical powers?"

"Well, sure!" Lionel replied.

Zofia looked to her fingertips as she looked very happy for herself.

"Though I know someone who can help you and your brother learn to use them," Lionel explained. "An old friend of mine."

"Oh?" Zofia smiled hopefully.

"Goes by the name of Merlin the Magician!" Lionel replied. "He's been looking for new students for quite some time now."

"You know Merlin the Magician?" Zofia asked her father in surprise.

"Well, sure! Your mum and I visited him a few times." Lionel replied.

Zofia looked very interested and curious. "I had no idea."

"Well, there's lots about your mum and I that you kids don't know." Lionel replied.

"Really...?" Zofia asked. "Like what?"

Cherry soon began to serve dinner for her family as it was just about ready, she looked upstairs, a bit hopefully.

"That's another story," Lionel replied. "But how about I take you two to visit Merlin?"

"Hmm... I suppose that would be okay..." Zofia said.

"Well, alright then!" Lionel beamed.

Zofia soon smelled some food from downstairs and held onto her stomach with a sheepish smile as she felt quite hungry now. Lionel came down with her as they joined the rest of the family at the table.

"Perfect timing," Cherry said. "Dinner is served."

"Smells great." Zofia smiled to her mother.

"For sure!" LJ replied, and David babbled in agreement.

"Dig in, everyone." Cherry announced.

Everyone shared some fried potatoes with pork chops, homemade macaroni and cheese, and hot buttered rolls.

"I guess pork is...okay." Lionel replied as he ate.

"I had a craving for some..." Cherry said before plucking at her fangs. "Must've been from that farm I visited in Scotland. Met a vampire clan there who want to be human."

"Cool!" LJ remarked.

"Maybe we could go there sometime," Cherry hinted with a small smirk. "I feel like I haven't been in Scotland since those Highland Games when your Uncle Atticus and I met the Loch-Ness Monster with Mystery Inc."

"That could be fun." LJ replied.

"We'll think about it." Cherry and Lionel said in a typical parent fashion.

"Oh, please don't make that mean we're not gonna do it!" Zofia cried out.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Cherry said. "My parents made me feel the same way whenever they told me that."

LJ sighed, and David put his face into his food. Zofia looked excited about having a new and magical life, but tried to keep it to herself until they would meet Merlin. And so, they continued eating dinner.

"Mother, do you have magic?" Zofia asked.

"It's... Complicated..." Cherry said. "I do have magic, but I'm not exactly a witch."

"We know." LJ replied.

"I'm glad you found your calling though," Cherry told Zofia. "Oh, I felt this way when I went to the Witch Boarding School after finding out my grandmother was one of the world's greatest witches of all time."

"Ah, the ol' Alma Magic-Mater!" Lionel sighed. "Those were some particularly bizarre days!"

Zofia smiled hopefully as she felt like she was now living in one of her mother's books about The Wiz Kids.

"This is gonna kick butt!" LJ smirked. "We're gonna learn about magic stuff!"

"We're like the Wiz Kids now!" Zofia beamed to her brother.

"Heck yeah! Wiz Kids 4 Life!" LJ whooped, and David babbled in agreement.

"Oh, come now, that story's not so great," Cherry grinned sheepishly. "It's basically Harry Potter with twins."

"At least it wasn't as complicated!" LJ replied.

"Well... Thank you..." Cherry smiled to that. "Lionel, contact Merlin as soon as you can. This should be an interesting endeavor for the kids."

"Will do!" Lionel replied.

The family continued to eat their dinner until they were done eating.

Zofia soon went back to reading her book on the Wiz Kids. "You can do it, Lucy and Scott, don't give into temptation of that evil witch!" she then called out while reading.

"Cool!" LJ replied as he peeked over their bunk beds.

"That witch is claiming she knows where their parents are!" Zofia glared. "I just know it's a trick! Calista, I can see right through you!"

"She lies, dudes!" LJ replied.

Cherry giggled as she heard that from the other side of the door as she picked up scattered toys and dolls as the kids were going to sleep.

"It is gonna be awesome when we learn magic." LJ replied.

"Yeah!" Zofia smiled. "I guess all I needed to do was get some sleep."

"Maybe I might find something out like that!" LJ replied.

"Okay, you two, get some sleep," Cherry's voice said from behind the door. "It's late."

"One more chapter?!" Zofia pouted.

"...HALF a chapter," Lionel replied. "Then it be sleep-sleep time!"

"Half a chapter," Cherry compromised. "Then it's straight to bed."

"Okay!" Zofia said as she went back to reading about the villain witch known as Calista who was more or less based on Cassandra from Greendale High.

LJ kept on listening to the audiob ook, while David continued sleeping in his crib. Eventually, all of the siblings fell asleep while Zofia punched the air in her sleep as she dreamt about being in a magic duel against Calista. LJ snored as he kept on sleeping.

Cherry soon came into her and Lionel's bedroom, sitting on the bed before lying down for the night. Lionel came in after brushing his teeth and settled in.

"Well, I'm glad the kids have settled down now..." Cherry said before yawning. "I love them, but it's sometimes hard to solve their problems... I guess that's just parenting though."

"For sure," Lionel replied. "But it's worthwhile."

"My parents made it look so easy..." Cherry said. "Especially from my college days once I finally told them what I was going through which messed up my times with you, Batgirl, and Batman."

"Look...at least we made things right," Lionel replied. "Besides, don't stay in the past, just look to the present!"

Cherry nodded sleepily. "...Night..."

"Night, hun." Lionel smiled as they both dozed off.

Cherry nodded and turned over to get some rest of what was basically a magical evening for all of them.

And so, the next morning rolled around, and LJ was first up, ecstatic for what would happen. Zofia was still asleep as she hugged her favorite doll which was of a cat. Hearing a doorbell ring, LJ went to answer it. It was Akito and Estelle.

"Oh, hey guys," LJ smiled. "What's up?"

"Our uncle brought us over to visit since Dad's in the Witch World." Estelle explained.

"Uncle?" LJ asked, glancing upward.

"Come on in." Estelle smiled as she came inside with her twin brother, standing between LJ.

"Oh! You two haven't really met before, have you?" Akito replied. "LJ, meet our Uncle Sombra."

LJ's face went pale at that. "Wait...SOMBRA?!" he exclaimed.

Sombra soon came out in his human form.

"GET HIM!" LJ glared and tackled Sombra.

"Whoa! Wait!" Akito cried out.

"YOU SCUM-SUCKIN' RAT!" LJ screamed in rage. "YOU TRIED TO KILL MY MOM, AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! I ACCEPT CASH, CHECKS, OR BRUISES!"

"LJ, stop, it's okay!" Akito said.

"UNCLE SOMBRA'S GOOD NOW!" Akito and Estelle cried out in unison.

"BA-LO-NEY!" LJ snapped.

"It's true, I've turned over a new leaf, for real this time!" Sombra replied.

Celestia soon came in her human form and gasped. "Please! Stop!"

"Princess Celestia?" Zofia blinked.

"Huh?" LJ asked.

"Please, let me explain," Celestia said to LJ. "Look, I know King Sombra was a brute and a tyrant in the past, but he's all good now. He promises, and... I should know..." she then held out her hand to show a ring that Sombra gave her.

"Yes, I am," Sombra added before he stood up beside Celestia and hugged her in his arm. "I suggest we put the past behind us. Right, kids?"

"Right, Uncle Sombra!" Akito and Estelle smiled.

LJ squinted suspiciously. "Hm...fine."

"I understand your suspicion, but I promise I won't hurt you, your sister, or any one else who may be important to you." Sombra said to him.

"Better not. Otherwise I won't hesitate to cram you back in the Phantom Zone." LJ hissed.

"Fair enough," Sombra said before looking around. "Ah, what a lovely home."

"Um, thank you..." Zofia said as Sombra and Celestia soon came inside with the Fudo twins. "So, where's your brother?" she then asked the twins about Vincent.

"He's doing stuff on his own." Akito replied.

"Fair enough." Zofia shrugged.

Cherry poked her head out to see Sombra and Celestia. "How long has it been, huh?" she then smirked to the couple.

"Feels like a whole generation ago." Celestia winked.

Lionel waved awkwardly. "Hey..."

"I know you guys feel strange about having me around, especially after the way I acted, but I assure you, I won't hurt any of you." Sombra promised as he raised his right hand.

"Um...okay." Lionel replied.

Celestia wobbled a bit, but kept walking on her two legs.

"You'll get used it that, Aunt Celestia." Estelle said.

"If you say so..." Celestia replied.

"Well...we're gonna go visit Merlin!" LJ grinned.

"Oh! Yeah, we are!" Zofia added.

"Merlin the Wizard, huh?" Estelle asked. "Grandpa Patrick has some stories about that guy."

"Huh...okay." LJ replied.

"Hello, Akito and Estelle." Cherry greeted the Fudo twins.

"Hi, Aunt Cherry." Akito and Estelle replied.

David babbled something in response.

"Hey, there!" Estelle smiled, picking up David, giving him kisses on his cheeks. "How are you today?"

David babbled back in response.

"Good!" Estelle smiled as she hugged him. "Oh, you remind me of when my Teddiursa first hatched out of his egg."

David babbled in confusion.

"Maybe you guys might find some Pokemon at Merlin's?" Lionel replied.

"That would be interesting," Cherry added. "Just remember that you all have fun and don't get greedy now. Maybe you'll make some new friends too."

"That could be fun..." LJ replied.

"So... What did Merlin say... Shall we visit the Magical Kingdom?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"He says, bring 'em over!" Lionel replied.

"Sounds good then!" Cherry said, not exactly smiling, but she still seemed happy for her children. "Let's get you kids out on a magical adventure!"

"SCORE!" LJ and Zofia whooped.

And so, began the journey of leaving home as they went to see Merlin the legendary Wizard of all time.

"Oh, this is gonna be KILLER!" LJ gushed.

They were soon on a monorail as they were going to ride off together to the Magical Kingdom that they were invited to go and visit. The ride took a while, but it would all be worth it in the end. Zofia soon got up and went to get some water, though ran into a girl she had not seen before. This girl wore a black dress with pink sleeves and tights (right arm left leg have black stripes), purple lipstick and eye-shadow with large shiny eyes with pink irises. Her hair was multi-colored, with blue, red, orange, pink, and yellow. The pigtails she wore were rather short and the left is radioactive yellow and the other is fuchsia. Both hair strands on that and right side of her head are baby blue, and her back hair from her forehead down are red and orange. Both of the girls soon fell on the floor together since they hadn't seen each other coming.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry!" Zofia said nervously.

"Hey, it's fine." the girl replied as LJ helped her up.

"Hey, Bro." Zofia said to LJ.

The girl blinked and looked between the two. "Siblings, huh?"

"Yeah," Zofia said. "Well, one of them. This is my brother, LJ."

"Nice to meet'cha!" LJ waved.

"Hey," The girl replied. "I'm Creepie."

"Well... You're different, I don't know if I'd call you 'creepy'." Zofia said.

"No, no, that's my name," The girl said. "It's short for Creepella."

"Oh, well, hi, Creepie," Zofia then said. "My name's Zosephina, but you can call me Zofia."

"And I'm Lionel Junior, but call me LJ!" LJ added.

"So I see," Creepie said. "Guess you two are exploring, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Zofia replied. "Our dad's taking us to see an old friend of his."

"So, you guys think that magic might be real then?" Creepie asked. "I'm here 'cuz I was given a book on my birthday that told me to come to the Magic Kingdom... Not sure why, I don't really believe in much magic."

"We're gonna learn from the legendary Merlin the Magician!" LJ exclaimed. "You can come with if you wanna. It's gonna rock!"

"Might as well see what all the fuss is," Creepie shrugged. "I got a book from this lady named Athena, but I don't know anyone named that, especially not in my family."

"Mind bringing that book along?" Zofia asked.

"I'll be right back." Creepie said before walking off, though her walk cycle looked like a spider creeping around on eight legs.

"Cool!" LJ remarked.

Creepie soon collected her book and walked off with the siblings to meet their parents.

"Hey, kids, we're gonna go meet Merlin!" Lionel told them. "Oh, who's your new friend?"

"This is Creepie," Zofia said. "We met her in the back."

"Hey." Creepie waved to the couple.

"Ah, hello there," Cherry said to her. "My, you really look interesting. I have to admire your fashion choice."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Creepie gave a small smile.

"No problem!" Lionel smiled.

"These are our parents, Cherry and Lionel Schwartz." Zofia told Creepie.

"...You look like that author I sometimes read from, Cerise." Creepie said to Cherry.

"Well...that's cuz it IS her." Lionel replied.

"You are...?" Creepie asked. "I love your Wiz Kid stories!"

"Aw, go on..." Cherry said bashfully. "You seem like a lovely girl."

"Um, thank you," Creepie said. "Uh... Would you mind if... Uh... If I..." she then took out her copy of Wiz Kids with a pen.

"No problem." Cherry said, taking the book and signing it for Creepie.

"Never seen a book signing before," Lionel remarked. "Cool~"

"Thanks." Creepie said, accepting the book.

"I think I like your friend." Cherry told her children.

"Same here!" Lionel nodded. "Now let's go find Merlin!"

The monorail soon stopped and they came off together with Creepie following after them to find the wizard himself.

"Merlin! Merlin, where you at?" Lionel called out.

They soon came into a very old looking house to see the wizard himself as he appeared to be just cleaning up.

"Oh, goodness! I didn't hear you come in!" Merlin said as he took some papers. "Ah, some new recruits?"

"Heya, Merlin," Lionel waved. "Got three here for ya!"

"Oh, hello there." Merlin said to the kids.

"Hey." Creepie waved.

Zofia grinned up to the man, feeling so excited.

"Hiya, Merlin, nice to meet'cha!" LJ shook his hand rapidly.

"Salutations!" Zofia added.

"Oh, good to meet you all." Merlin smiled to the visitors warmly.

"We came to learn magical stuff!" LJ explained proudly. "Also, we met Creepie here. Despite her name, she's really cool!"

"Hm, I think I like ya guys already." Creepie gave a small smile.

Zofia smiled back that she made a new friend.

"Hmm... I don't know what it is, but you seem familiar..." Merlin said to her. "Well, no matter. I suppose then you're wondering what's going on."

"Sure!" LJ replied.

"Come take a look." Merlin replied, showing them his crystal ball.

"Ooh..." The kids whispered as they came up to it.

"Boys, I'm thinking it's time for a change of atmosphere," A familiar voice said. "Maybe a nice summer place."

"Hades?!" Cherry gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Lionel added.

"Who?" LJ asked.

"Hades, the Lord of the Dead and Underworld in Greek Mythology." Creepie said.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Lionel also know him." Akito soon added.

"No way!" Creepie said, looking to the adults.

"Yes..." Cherry replied. "We had to help Hercules against him."

"Like when he and Jafar tried to pull a Batman vs. Superman on him and Aladdin!" Lionel added.

"You could use a little sun, Boss." Pain said to Hades.

"Which is why I've got my eye on this charming little kingdom," Hades smiled darkly before a castle was shown in the crystal ball. "The charming part can be fixed, but otherwise, we can redecorate, hang some new drapes, and best of all, we can get it for a steal! But one problem..."

Pain and Panic looked over before getting crushed by a stone statue of Merlin. Cherry snickered slightly from seeing that.

"The only problem, minor roadblock really," Hades continued. "Is this wizard, Merlin. He's got a security system: The Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Word is, it can defeat any evil so, I need you boys to steal it for me."

"Uh-oh." LJ noted.

Merlin was shown to be asleep in his chair, so Pain and Panic snuck in, stealing the crystal from the wizard's shelf. Merlin soon woke up as they got away and he was angry with them. "Stop! Scoundrel!" he then snapped, waving his wand which shattered the crystal and also opened up a portal on the floor, sucking up both Pain and Panic along with it.

"Professional..." LJ remarked sarcastically.

"This was supposed to be easy! You get the crystal in and out ba-boom! We take over the Magic Kingdom," Hades told Pain and Panic before picking them up by the scruffs of their necks. "But now, if Merlin finds those pieces and puts them back together, then we're through! Okay, we can adjust. I got it!" he then said, putting them down suddenly as he brought out a collection of cards of what looked like certain villains. "I'll get myself some real nasty bad guys, we find the crystal pieces before Merlin and how do you do, we're livin' on easy street! Or Main Street. Whatever."

"Then we need to find those crystals first!" LJ exclaimed.

"Precisely," Merlin told the kids. "I need your help to find those shards and stop Hades' villains from taking over!"

"You can count on us!" LJ saluted.

"I knew that I could!" Merlin told them as he began to look around for something.

"What do we have to do?" Creepie asked.

"The first thing you need to know as a sorcerer is that the Magic Kingdom is made of mystic portals created by yours truly." Merlin began.

"So, what?" Zofia asked. "We gotta think with portals?"

"Sure seems like it!" LJ replied with a nod.

"In a way, I suppose you could say that," Merlin told the young ones. "Finding and opening the correct portal will show you the thing you'll seek. You only be able to keep the portal open for a short while before it closes again. I've drawn up a map to the portal locations of the kingdom and mark them in each symbol, like this. To open the portal, go to the location then touch your Sorcerers key to the key hole. It'll look like this. Now, in order for your spells to be effective, you must stand in the Circle of Power. And, finally, to be armed with some of my Magic Spells, I've cleverly transferred their magic portals into cards. Sound good?"

The kids looked to each other before nodding.

"That sounds amazing!" Zofia smiled out of excitement.

"Way past cool!" LJ nodded.

"All right, young ones, I think you've got all the tools," Merlin told them. "I'll meet up with you in front of the training portal and teach you how to cast a spell!" he soon teleported away.

"Wicked..." Creepie whispered in amazement. "I guess magic is real after all..."

"Super awesome!" LJ grinned.

"Well, you heard the guy, let's get up and going." Akito said.

"Come along now." Celestia added.

"Are you coming with us?" Zofia asked.

"Well, Zo, you wanted an adventure, maybe you could go on it with your friends." Cherry suggested.

"Score!" LJ exclaimed. "Wait...what if we see Pokémon?"

"Baby Atticus, you and your sister have extra Pokeballs?" Cherry asked her nephew.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Aunt Cherry." Estelle said, taking some out for LJ, Zofia, and Creepie for just in case.

"You never know," Akito smiled. "It'd be cool if you guys had Pokemon too. Even Felicity has her own Pokemon."

"Alright, that is BEYOND beast!" LJ exclaimed, taking the Pokeballs.

They soon walked out together to go and see Merlin.

"Hopefully this'll be good for the kids." Cherry said once she was alone with Lionel.

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "I think this is what they need."


	2. Chapter 2

The kids soon rushed out while looking around to see where they could find Merlin.

"I wonder which villain we'll face first?" Creepie commented. 

"Who knows?" LJ replied. "Let's hope we meet more amigos along the way!"

"I think I found Merlin." Zofia spoke up.

Everyone looked to her and soon looked to where she looked at. We see Merlin on the Liberty Square Riverboat dressed in a boater hat and suit, leaning against a railing with some cards.

"That's a pretty weird set of threads." LJ noted.

"Uh, hey! Merlin!" Creepie called out.

"Oh!" Merlin yelped as he noticed them, making cards fly out of his hands by accident, but quickly gathered them. "Oh! The riverboat is crawling with Hades' imps looking to steal my spell cards. Guard yours carefully. I'm afraid I may be a while, so Mama Odie, a fellow mystic will guide you in my place." 

"Well...alright then!" LJ smiled.

Merlin soon left them as the kids soon saw Mama Odie stirring her bathtub gumbo.

"Uh, excuse us?" Zofia called out.

"Ah, hello there!" Mama Odie smiled to them. "Can I help y'all?"

"We're, uh, looking for a crystal?" Zofia replied.

"Ah, I see," Mama Odie said. "Well, here it is, child. Y'all been wanting that magic crystal, right?" she then asked, holding something out to them. 

"That IS what we're looking for!" LJ exclaimed. 

"I'm just messing with you." Mama Odie giggled, tossing it aside.

"That wasn't the crystal?" Creepie asked.

"Nope! Just making a little joke." Mama Odie replied.

Akito and Estelle stared at her with twitchy eyes. A Pokemon known as a Politoed soon hopped up, coming beside Mama Odie as she stirred her soup. 

"It's...a Politoed!" LJ blinked. "One of those Pokemon!"

"That it is, LJ, that it is, but that one seems to have a home already." Akito replied.

Politoed looked over and waved while looking down to the brew with Mama Odie.

"Gumbo, gumbo, in the pot," Mama Odie began to recite. "We need a Crystal. Whatcha got?"

In the gumbo, we see a shard of the crystal and it shatters as Dr. Facilier's shadow appeared. 

"Oh, some bad boy been messing around and brought the Shadow Man back!" Mama Odie gasped from that.

"I bet it was that lousy Hades!" LJ stated.

"Don't I know it?" Zofia agreed.

We are soon shown Hades standing over the River of Souls.

"Tough career choice, I know," Hades said to Dr. Facilier's shadow. "Keep your gig as Jester in the River of Souls here or go back and be the King of the Mardi Gras. But, just one condition on that King offer. You gotta bring me the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom." 

"Uh-oh..." LJ gulped.

Dr. Facilier was soon back in his Voodoo Emporium with his Shadow Demons. "A Crystal of great power, my friends! So, I got a little proposition for y'all," he then told them. "Help me find it and you'll have all the wayward souls your dark hearts desire."

The kids then saw a newspaper with a picture Tiana's Palace on the front and the headline "Tiana's Palace Opens Tonight!".

"Meantime, I've got a little score to settle." Dr. Facilier continued before concluding with an evil laugh.

"Watch out!" Mama Odie warned the kids. "Shadow Man gonna use his magic potions to take over!" 

"We gotta do something!" LJ exclaimed. "Question is, what?"

"Children, you must stop Dr. Facilier from taking over and recovering a piece of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom." Merlin's voice told them. 

"We can do it! Nothing to it!" LJ nodded.

"You have to find this spot, child, and use that there Sorcerer's Key," Mama Odie said, showing them where to go. "And don't worry. Mama'll be there to help you out. Well, get to it."

The kids soon went to go that way while looking around as they went off to Frontier Land.

"Alright then...let's hope we can manage to make it." Zofia noted. 

"I really hope so." Creepie added.

They soon ended up in a kitchen.

"Mama, the Shadow Man done busted Lawrence out of jail!" A voice panicked.

"Oh, that's bad news, Louis," Mama Odie's voice replied. "He's gonna try and slip the potion into Tiana's gumbo. Get a taste of that and the Shadows will come and get you!" 

"Uh-oh!" LJ realized. "Then we gotta tip the pot and spill it!!"

The shadows came out, looking eagerly towards the group.

"Back off!" Akito glared.

"I think we need to cast a spell now." Estelle guessed. 

"Good idea." LJ replied, pulling out a card.

The shadows shrieked as they were hungry for their souls. 

"Soon I'll have this place in the palm of my hand!" Dr. Faciler's voice chuckled. "Then we're going to find ourselves that crystal!"

LJ cleared his throat. "I cast...BOWLER ATTACK!!" he held up a card with pictures of the Bowler Hat Guy's trademark hat. "When played, it summons Three Helping Hats to attack my opponents!!"

The helping hats soon came out after LJ summoned them and soon began to fly towards the shadows. The shadows shrieked and were wounded by the hats.

"Not bad." Creepie remarked.

"You done laid that Shadow low!" Mama Odie chuckled to them happily. 

"It was no problem!" LJ replied with a thumb's up.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Zofia smiled.

"Ooh! Mama Odie!" The alligator known as Louis soon rushed out in a panic. "Now the Shadow Man's got Princess Tiana! She's in trouble, and all kinds of other deep water. You've gotta do something." 

"You got it, chief!" Creepie replied. "Leave it to us!"

"Hang on, Louis! Mama's sending help tout de suite," Mama Odie told the alligator before facing the others. "Come on, child. This is where you need to go next. Y'all best get moving."

The others nodded and soon headed that way.

"I wonder what Dr. Facilier would even want with Princess Tiana?" Zofia commented to herself. 

"He probably wants payback," LJ replied. "She DID defeat him in the past..."

"You know the story, huh?" Estelle asked.

"Of course," Zofia replied. "Mother tells us about a lot of her old adventures." 

"And they're all pretty cool!" LJ replied.

"Uh... Stories?" Creepie asked.

"Our parents go on all sorts of crazy adventures and sometimes we do too," Akito explained. "Such as Pokemon journeys with our friends, the Ketchum siblings."

"Emi's also Akito's girlfriend." Estelle smirked to her twin brother. 

"Yeah, yeah," Akito rolled his eyes. "Let's see if we can find any Pokemon for our cousins around here."

"They could be just about anywhere." Estelle nodded. 

"Well, THAT narrows it down." LJ replied.

"Just trust us," Akito said. "Pokemon are very curious creatures."

"You know, you can't just kidnap somebody and expect to get away with it!" Tiana grunted as she was tied up with a snake. "You let me go!"

Creepie gestured for the others to come over once she found Tiana.

"Psst," Tiana whispered to the adventure team. "I do NOT want to be a frog again. Please, you have to help me get me out of here." 

"No problem!" Zofia replied as she began working at untying the ropes.

The snake hissed right at her.

"Yaugh!" Zofia yelped from that before punching the snake in the face. 

"Ah, hiss yourself!" LJ remarked before smacking the snake in the face.

"That startled me." Zofia sighed.

"It's okay," Creepie said. "Snakes are pretty sneaky jerks. Can't be worse than a frog though."

"Careful now," Tiana warned them. "The Shadow Man's in the other room." 

"Right." LJ nodded.

However, something happened.

"Uh-oh." Akito and Estelle muttered in unison.

"Relax, guys, it's just a window to the other room." Creepie told them, luckily, they hadn't gotten caught for saving Tiana.

"Now, now I know what you're thinking, but y'all are going to get that Crystal." Dr. Facilier smirked as he spoke with Hades.

"Yeah, didn't you say you had your top people on it?" Hades replied. "Only, last I checked, honestly, shadows aren't people, Doc. My advice...? Quit delegating and start participating or you're all going back to 'the other side'." 

"Methinks we better work faster." LJ replied.

"Listen, children... You have to free her and mess up that Shadow Man's potion before he takes over everything!" Mama Odie advised.

"Quite right, madame," Merlin agreed before instructing. "There's no time to spare! Use the Sorcerer's Crest. It's the symbol found on the back of your spell cards!"

"Hurry, now's your chance!" Tiana told the others. 

"Okay...." LJ nodded as they all held up their cards. "We activate....SORCERERS CREST!!!"

"Way to go, LJ!" Akito smiled to that.

The spell was soon cast and the princess was freed.

"Oh, you did it!" Tiana smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much!" 

"No sweat!" Creepie replied.

Tiana soon walked off once she was free to go. Dr. Facilier soon rushed in, wondering what was going on. 

"Your game is up, Shadow Man!" LJ exclaimed. "And we'll be sending YOU back to the Shadow Realm!!"

"No! You can't be me!" Dr. Facilier cried out. "You're just children!"

A shadow demon soon gave Dr. Facilier a piece of the crystal back before making an escape. 

"Crud...I knew we missed one!" LJ snapped his fingers in frustration.

"You did it! Except the Shadow Man got something he shouldn't have." Mama Odie told them as Dr. Facilier ran off.

"We're sorry." Zofia frowned.

"Now, now, don't feel blue, ya can still do it." Mama Odie coaxed. 

"The lady makes a point!" LJ stated. "Now let's kick some shadow butt!!"

They soon made it to an alley after Mama Odie showed them where to go.

"That Shadow Man ain't got the sense he was born with!" Mama Odie advised. "You dig a little deeper and you'll beat him for sure!" 

"Sweet!" Akito exclaimed. "We're in it to win it!!"

"I think I see him!" Creepie pointed out.

Dr. Facilier snuck through the alley as he then took the Crystal out of his jacket. "Tiana's escape is unfortunate. But once I deliver this, I'll have my revenge," he then put the crystal back in his pocket with an evil chuckle until he noticed the adventure team. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Your downfall!" Zofia glared. 

"An end to your evil scheme!" LJ added.

"Oh, don't you disrespect me, you children!" Dr. Facilier glared at them.

"Say, 'Cheese'!" Zofia glared and soon sent a storm card after him.

A storm cloud soon hovered above Dr. Facilier and struck him with lightning. 

"Thunder and Frightening!!" LJ exclaimed.

"No. Please! Give a poor fellow a break. What about a little deal?" Dr. Facilier panicked at first before grinning darkly as he pulled out his potion that had a frog label on it. "I can make your dreams come true. Or all your worst nightmares!"

"Dream THIS, bucko!" LJ snapped.

Louis soon came out with his trumpet and blew it big and loud, startling Dr. Facilier which made him cover his ears from the noise.

"Get him quick! While he's shaking!" Mama Odie told the others.

"Right!" Zofia replied as she soon cast the next spell card which was like fireworks.

Dr. Facilier then dropped the potion, turning himself into a purple frog.

"Way to go, sis!" LJ grinned.

Zofia smiled, proudly to herself as she was successful.

"No. I'm not ready to go back!" Dr. Facilier panicked. "I still got an idea how to turn this whole thing around."

A spirit-like Voodoo mask appeared and swallows him, taking him back into a portal to "the other side".

Nooooooo!" Dr. Facilier cried out as he was sent away.

"That ends the Shadow Man's plan!" LJ grinned.

"Ooh, it's that Crystal y'all been looking for," Louis smiled as he took the crystal. "I'll bring it over, Mama."

"You must be that jazz musician alligator Dad told us about once." Akito smiled to the alligator.

"That's me!" Louis smiled back. "Good to meet you all!"

"...Never thought I'd be talking to an alligator... But I've done stranger things in my life." Creepie commented. 

"Alright! Crystal retrieved!!!" LJ whooped.

"You got the Crystal!" Mama Odie told them. "Getting it is what you wanted, but earning it is what you needed."

"Right." Zofia smiled to that.

"Shadow Man? Shadow Man!" Hades's voice called out. "Helloooo, huh, my Crystal, huh? Come on, doc. I'm a busy god. Got places to go, people to cheat." 

"Tough luck, Hades!" LJ snickered.

Back at the Liberty Square Riverboat, we see Cherry, Lionel, Sombra, Celestia, Merlin, Tiana and Mama Odie.

"Hey! We're back!" Creepie called out.

"Ah, there you are!" Merlin smiled to them. "Excellent work, everyone!"

"Way to go, kiddos!" Lionel whooped. "Knew you could do it!"

"Mama likes your style!" Mama Odie chuckled. "You got spunk!"

"Wow, thanks!" Estelle smiled back to the adults.

"I think you're the bee's-knees," Tiana added. "Thanks again." 

"No problem!" LJ smirked. "We had it covered!"

"Hades is still recruiting villains," Merlin told them. "We can always use more help."

"Then you shall have it." LJ said calmly.

"Just call our names and we'll be there." Zofia added.

"What she said." Creepie nodded.

Suddenly the scene changed and they were in a different place from where they once were before.

"What's going on?" Creepie asked.

"I'm not sure, but after facing Facilier, I hope it's good." Akito replied. 

"Me too." LJ nodded.

They soon looked around as they seemed to be transported somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey... It's Agrabah..." Estelle said. "Oh, I love those stories."

"I mostly like the one where Father got to help out Aladdin and Jasmine before their wedding." Zofia smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Akito added.

"Oh, and don't get me started on that time with Hercules." Estelle added.

Merlin soon popped out of a barrel.

"We got company." Creepie told the others.

"Avast there, young sorcerers!" Merlin cried out, poking his head out to them while dodging both dark magic and swords. "Hades's minions are closing in. I haven't much time!"

"Then let's make like Ducks and Rock!" LJ exclaimed.

"Genie will explain everything!" Merlin told them as he went to hide himself. "We're counting on you!"

"Genie!" Akito and Estelle beamed out of excitement.

"This guy!" LJ gushed.

"Sorcerers! Alright! Fasten your seat-belts and I'll bring you up to speed!" Genie smiled before shooting off like a rocket. He then appeared in his game show host suit. "Hades and gentlemen, welcome to the Underworld Players production of 'That Villain Jafar Has Returned and He's Really, Really Mad'."

"Not Jafar!" Akito and Estelle cried out.

Genie soon appeared on a puppet theater stage with a prop lamp and the treasure room of the Cave of Wonders as the background. "Oh look, a lamp!" he then said, pulling out a hand puppet of Hades before taking out a hand puppet of Genie Jafar, imitating the evil man. "'Hey, Jafar the Evil Genie here, to grant you three wishes. That's correct. You may want to start by wishing we never crossed paths," he then imitated Hades to let the kids know what was going on. "Hmm... No, I already got my wish list: 1. Take over this land, 2. Find the missing Crystal piece and 3. Capture Merlin. Oh, right. Introductions. Name's Prince Azure, but you can call me Master."

"Prince Azure... That sounds fishy to me." Creepie stated.

"Of course," LJ replied. "Hades must be using alter-egos related to his name and/or skin tone."

"That sounds pretty simple and dumb, but it's the best we got, I guess." Akito replied.

"And, curtain!" Genie called out.

The curtains then closed before they soon opened up to reveal a Genie Times newspaper with a picture of Jafar and a headline "Jafar Free Again!".

"Oh, this is bad news!" Genie panicked, showing a globe of the Earth along with the crystal. "That evil genie Jafar is free again and already controls this land and a piece of the Crystal."

"Oh, no." Estelle frowned.

"Then we gotsa get it back!" LJ replied.

"What about Merlin?" Creepie asked.

"Now I can't seem to reach Merlin, either," Genie said, showing the tied up wizard. "We need your help to stop Jafar! Ah, it just hit me who to talk to first to find Jafar. Locate this portal, then use your handy-dandy Sorcerer's Key to open it and I'll meet you there. Bye!" he then told them as he poofed himself away.

"Well...alrighty then!" Zofia remarked.

"So, where are we going?" Estelle asked.

"It looks like... Adventure Land..." Akito said before smiling. "I like where this is going already!"

"Okay then...let's move it!" LJ remarked as they headed off.

They soon dashed off straight for Adventure Land.

They soon came there and opened up the way over and soon passed by the desert, ending up near an iconic location.

"The Cave of Wonders..." Akito and Estelle whispered in unison.

"AMAZING!" LJ grinned.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Prince Azure and that snake Jafar are blocking the entrance to the Cave of Wonders!" Genie told them.

Hades held onto the magic lamp until Jafar came out from it.

"The wizard Merlin is...elusive...Master." Jafar informed before bowing to the Lord of the Underworld.

"So whaddo we do to stop them?" LJ asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Zofia said as she checked her cards to find something.

Jafar soon spotted them, turning back into his human form.

"Oh, no..." Zofia muttered.

"Oh, please. Not another feeble Sorcerer challenge," Jafar rolled his eyes as he held out his snake staff. "Well then. Why don't you amuse yourself... with this?!"

The snake staff soon turned into an Arbok which snarled and snapped at the others.

"Ah, hiss yourself, you misshapen excuse for a belt!" LJ snapped.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to finish off Merlin and watch your demise from a distance." Jafar smirked to them.

"I choose... Bell Spell!" Zofia soon summoned the card to rid them of the Arbok.

"Whoa! That's gonna leave a ringing in his ears!" LJ remarked.

A giant bell soon cast over the Arbok, ringing violently which annoyed the reptilian Pokemon.

"You may have beaten my serpent but it's all for naught," Jafar hissed as his image appeared. "The last defenses of this kingdom are about to fall!" he then concluded with an evil laugh.

"That's what you think, beard-brain!" LJ remarked.

"Good work charming that snake, sahib." Genie said.

"It was an Arbok, but thank you." Zofia replied.

"Unfortunately Jafar's captured Merlin," Genie then told them. "We're running out of time!"

"Then we have to act fast," LJ remarked. "Don't worry, we won't let Jafar win!"

They soon went to the next spot.

"Nice work with the Bell Spell." Creepie smiled.

"Thanks." Zofia smiled back.

"Okay, what's up now?" asked Akito.

"Merlin's locked up, but found a way to signal us," Genie told them as he took them to the wizard. "I'll open a little old portal at his location...Now! Okay while I deal with the guards, you make a jailbreak! Ready! Break!"

"Um...okay!" Estelle replied.

The portal opens to reveal Merlin in a cramped space.

"Merlin... Is that you?" Zofia asked.

"Genie's right. This lamp really is an itty-bitty living space." Merlin's voice replied, but they could only see his hand holding his wand as he was shoved inside of a magic lamp.

"Wow. He just...shoved him in there." LJ remarked.

Merlin soon used his magic, shrinking himself down and everyone soon came inside to take a look at him.

"Man, he's almost as small as a newborn larva." Creepie remarked.

"Thankfully, you heard my distress spell!" Merlin said in relief to all of them.

"Hard to ignore, despite you being so small." LJ replied.

"What happened to you?" Creepie asked the wizard.

"It's about all I could muster after my battle with Jafar," Merlin said as he straightened his hat. "The villain caught me off guard, I'm afraid, but, I did weaken him. Now, I need your help to break out of this miniature prison."

"Will do, buckaroo!" Zofia remarked.

They soon heard Genie fighting.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that." Akito glared slightly.

"Oh, dear! Sounds like Genie's in trouble out there," Merlin panicked. "Use the Sorcerer's Crest. It's the symbol on the back of your spell cards and release me from this prison. There's not a moment to lose!"

"SORCERERS CREST!" The group shouted, holding the cards up.

Merlin soon yelped and was able to shoot out of the lamp after the spell was cast.

"Oh! Nice work, Sorcerers!" Genie's voice told them. "Looks like we're out of the frying pan and into the fire!"

"Oh, no..." Creepie remarked.

"Genie, let's tell the lovely folks where they're going next: It's a new portal!" Genie soon announced like a game show host again. "That's right. You'll enjoy an easy stroll to this luxurious portal that will satisfy all your villain battling needs. And it's right here."

"Ooh!" LJ exclaimed.

They soon went to the next portal.

"So, what we're gonna do?" Akito asked, imitating a vulture.

"I don't know," Estelle replied in the same way. "Hey, now, don't start that again!"

"Huh?" LJ asked.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Okay..." LJ shrugged.

"Listen up, soldiers!" Genie announced. "Get out there and if you play your cards right, we might just beat Jafar."

Jafar was soon shown in the Cave of Wonders' treasure room, levitating Merlin in the air to taunt him.

"Merlin!" The group cried out for the wizard.

"Let's mash that meanie genie!" LJ remarked.

"Looking for this Crystal shard, are we?" Jafar smirked to Merlin before making the crystal disappear. "Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck!"

"Ah, phooey!" LJ grumbled.

"My, aren't we persistent?" Jafar smirked as he soon threw Merlin into a chest and locked the box. "No matter. Once Iago steals my lamp back from that fool Prince Azure, he has, but to wish me free and then I answer to no one!"

"Iago? I thought he was good now!" Zofia glared.

"Must have zapped him with the staff...or made a clone." LJ suggested.

"Cast a spell!" Genie told the group.

"This should quiet you, Genie!" Jafar glared, zapping Genie with his snake staff.

"Genie!" Zofia cried out.

"Oh, no!" LJ and Estelle yelped.

"You again?!" Jafar glared before zapping them.

Some of the others yelled out as that hurt a bit.

"Now... Let's see..." Zofia said before looking at her cards.

LJ looked over. "Try the Dragon Cannon." he suggested.

Zofia looked to her brother and soon played that card to see what would happen. A large dragon-shaped rocket fired at Jafar and exploded. Jafar fell back a bit and his hat flew off. Zofia giggled as she found that funny.

"I swiped the lamp from that stupid Prince Azure," Iago told Jafar as he flew over. "Where do you-" he then noticed the man's bald head and freaked out. "Whoa, your head! Ugh, I'm blinded!"

"Cueball, corner pocket!" LJ remarked.

Jafar soon put his hat back on as Merlin came out of the chest and soon zapped Iago.

"Yowwwwch!" Iago yelped as he soon flew off from the pain.

"Take that, clone-brain!" LJ smirked.

Jafar zapped some magic at Merlin but Merlin dodges. Jafar laughs evilly. The two sorcerers continue to zap and dodge each others attacks.

"Guys, I think we need to get Jafar in the lamp!" Akito told the others, remembering the first two stories he had heard about Aladdin's adventures.

"Good idea," LJ replied. "So let's get to grabbin' it!"

"The lamp, Sorcerers!" Merlin cried out to the group. "Use one of your spell cards to hit it. Any one of them will do."

"Take THIS!" Zofia glared, using a spell which would summon the magic lamp.

Merlin soon caught the lamp as it fell in his hands and he rubbed it, turning Jafar back into his genie form and sucking him back into the lamp. "Whew! That was much too close!" The good wizard sighed in relief.

"We won!" Akito whooped.

"But not a Pokémon in sight." LJ remarked.

Akito and Estelle frowned in empathy for LJ. Genie bound and gagged to a chair soon hopped over to the others. The others soon helped out Genie from his trap.

"Oh. You did it!" Genie smiled before kissing all of them in thanks. "Oh, I'm tingly all over."

"Uh...thanks." LJ replied.

"No, thank you!" Genie smiled.

"Jafar?! Are you in there?" Hades called out as they soon poofed back to the palace. "Hello?"

"Nope!" LJ smirked.

"My friends, you saved the day, and now Jafar is in no position to give Hades that shard from the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom," Merlin told the group. "Hades is still recruiting other villains to his foul plan. We could still use some help."

"Ugh... What happened...?" Iago groaned as he seemed to have a small headache after Merlin zapped him.

"Guess he's back to his old self now." LJ replied.

"Iago, why were you with Jafar?" Zofia asked. "I thought you were good now."

"I... I don't know..." Iago replied. "One minute I was with Cassim, then suddenly... I was with Jafar again, and... It's all a blank from there to be honest."

"Must have zapped him with the staff." LJ suggested.

"Ooh... Man... Not again..." Iago groaned. "Well, I better get going. I have a date."

"Really?" Creepie blinked.

A female bird soon flew by and came up beside Iago with smile. She was a green rain bird with a golden hat with green hair at the top, a gold necklace, and a yellow tail that made a rainbow when she flew.

"Everyone, this is Thundra." Iago introduced.

Everyone waved at her.

"Come on, Thundra, let's go." Iago said.

"Let's," Thundra smiled as she looked to the others. "So nice to meet you all."

"Same!" Zofia agreed.

Thundra and Iago soon left, leaving them in a rainbow fade out before they soon ended up elsewhere.

"Whoa..." LJ blinked.

"Could've done without the rainbows..." Creepie muttered.

They soon ended up on Main Street where they then saw Merlin again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, good!" Merlin told them from inside a trolley. "Not a moment too soon, my friends."

"Yeah!" Akito remarked. "We got the job done!"

Merlin soon fought an enemy who was off-screen. "I've recovered a portion of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, but, Hades's minions are in hot pursuit."

"Of course they are." Zofia sighed.

"When are they NOT?" LJ snapped.

"Contact Pongo, and I'll check in with you as soon as I can." Merlin told them.

"Pongo?!" Akito and Estelle gasped.

"Must be Patch's dad!" LJ replied.

"It is!" Estelle nodded. "Scruffy and Dot's grandfather too!"

"Our pet dogs." Akito added.

We are soon shown the adult male Dalmatian who barked to them.

"Oh, hi, Pongo, it's nice to see you too!" Estelle smiled to him.

"Hi, there!" LJ waved.

Pongo barked to them and Akito and Estelle understood him, though Creepie didn't seem to question why for some reason.

"Uh, I don't think I speak 'Dog'." Creepie said to LJ and Zofia.

"Long story." LJ replied.

"Okay, Pongo, what's going on?" Akito asked.

Pongo soon barked to them to explain what was happening.

"Henchmen chasing are chasing you, but the next generation of the 101 Dalmatians are in hiding from Cruella deVil?" Estelle replied.

Pongo barked with a nod.

"Of course." LJ replied.

"Cruella deVil, huh?" Creepie asked.

"She's an enemy from a long time ago," Zofia told her new friend. "She even has her own song."

"It basically talks about how much she stinks." LJ replied.

"So I see..." Creepie replied.

"You idiots! I don't care if you have to break into every house in this miserable town!" Cruella's voice snapped. "Find me those puppies!"

"She's also incredibly impatient." LJ added.

"I'll have them for my Dalmatian fur coat, or it'll be your hides instead of theirs!" Cruella snapped to Horace and Jasper.

Pongo soon continued to bark to the others.

"Cruella's arrival has caught the attention of Boss Teal?" Akito asked before glaring. "Hades..."

"And he's making a deal with her to get the crystal, right?" asked LJ.

"Sounds about right to me." Creepie said to them.

"Name's Teal, Underworld Crime Boss," Hades said to Cruella. "Overheard your little pep talk: threats, insults, break-ins. Very inspirational. So, seeing as I'm taking over this town, I'd like to make you an offer."

A sign with the words "Big Offer!" appears on the Main Street picture.

"Help me 'acquire' Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, and I'll give you those Dalmatians." Hades then told Cruella.

"Hokey as hokey can get," Akito remarked. "Maybe we can find some Pokémon!"

"Oh, dear! They're plotting to steal the crystal piece under cover of the fireworks show," Merlin frowned. "You've got to stop Cruella and her men!"

"We will!" Estelle promised. 

Pongo soon barked to them.

"Don't worry, we'll save your descendants and grandpuppies." Estelle told Pongo.

"You can count on us!" LJ saluted with a thumb's-up.

"Yes, yes," Merlin nodded. "Find this portal nearby, then use your Sorcerer's Key, Pongo will guide you, and it looks like Akito and Estelle can help you with the language barrier." he then added. 

"All right then, let's go see this Cruella deVil about those dogs." Creepie narrowed her eyes.

"Aye-aye!" LJ nodded.

They soon went off to the next location.

Horace and Jasper were soon shown at work together.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this." Merlin's voice stated.

"Me neither," LJ replied. "Those Scratch and Grounder wannabes are setting up those fireworks!"

"Only a few more strays to catch." Horace smirked as he took out a bone out of his jacket and places it in the trap with an evil chuckle.

"Not so far, Jasper!" Akito and Estelle glared.

"Blimey! Oh. It's you're from Merlin's gang, but I ain't fallin' for any of your magic tricks, I'm not!" Jasper glared back.

"I cast....WATER SPOUT!!" LJ boomed, holding up a card. "I'm not gonna explain what it does because this isn't Yu-Gi-Oh, but it's still pretty funny!"

Jasper soon shot a flare, but since it was water vs fire, he was soon soaked.

"Looks like you're all wet," LJ replied. "And these fireworks....they're completely useless now!"

"Ah, you think you're so clever even if I am all wet!" Jasper glared, stepping back before yelping as he was hoisted up by his own trap.

"Great work! Oh. Only Jasper and Horace already have some of the town dogs locked in those stables!" Merlin told them. "Pongo's gone to help. You've got to save them! Here's the portal you are looking for. You better get tracking."

"Got it!" LJ replied. "And I have the right card for the job!"

They soon rushed down that way.

A chubby golden retriever was shown with a young adult Dalmatian with a pink nose, wearing a pink collar. 

"Those dogs... I think it's... Oddball and Budderball!" Akito smiled.

"Oh, cool!" LJ exclaimed.

Oddball and Budderball barked frantically.

"What? Huh? Hey, slow down!" Akito said. "One at a time, I can't understand you when you talk at once like that."

Oddball whimpered before barking to Akito over what happened.

"Pongo was taken by Cruella!" Akito then told the others.

"Then let's go save him!" Zofia replied.

Hades and Cruella were soon shown in a kennel together.

"We couldn't even get near the Crystal what with these dreadful beasts." Cruella said to the evil being.

"Yeah, not a dog lover. I get that, but, hey, looks like your little kennel here fixes the pooch problem," Hades replied. "So let's talk plans for tonight's 'show'. Walk with me. Eh, carefully."

"Now to bust 'em out." LJ grinned.

"Horace, get rid of those wretched animals!" Cruella demanded.

An injured Horace walked in, holding a piece of wood threateningly, giving the dogs an evil look.

"You've got to free the dogs!" Merlin told the young ones. "Use the Sorcerer's Crest. Remember on the back of your spell cards. Yes... Yes... hurry!" 

"Free at last! FREE AT LAST!" Creepie called out as she used the card to free the puppies.

The cards glowed, and the dogs were sent flying free from their kennel prisons. The Dalmatian puppies all soon broke out of their open cages and pounced onto Horace who didn't stand a chance.

"Help!" Horace cried out in misfortune.

Oddball looked around and soon ran into her grandfather with a smile since he was okay now.

"Reunited and it feels so good!" Creepie smirked.

Oddball barked to that.

"Uh...?" Creepie blinked.

"She said 'true that'." Estelle told the girl.

Creepie nodded.

"Oh! Down boy. Down," Merlin told Pongo who was happy and thankful to be saved. "Thank goodness you're all right. Good show, my friends! Unfortunately, you've yet to face Cruella. You need to find her in the next portal here. Then stop Cruella, before it's too late!" 

Oddball soon growled about Cruella.

"We hate her too, Oddball, don't worry, we're going to help." Estelle promised.

LJ and Zofia nodded in agreement.

They soon went right after Cruella as she seemed to be the final obstacle along with Hades of course.

"Your game is over, de Vil!" LJ exclaimed in a Yugi Moto voice.

"Boss Teal's little fireworks display should make it all too easy to lay hold of that Crystal. Then those Dalmatians will finally be mine!" Cruella beamed to herself before she soon noticed the group. "Oh, please, darling. Why, there's about as much chance of you stopping me with your parlor tricks as there is of me puling a rabbit from this hat." she then took out a top hat from the nearby shelf and pulled a Bunnelby out of her hat.

"A Wabbit!" LJ exclaimed. "Imma catch it!"

Cruella soon put the Bunnelby back in her hat before looking for something to hit them with.

"Thumper's Mighty Thump, I choose you!" Zofia called out, playing her next card to send Cruella packing.

The ground shook wildly as the rabbit began thumping his foot.

"You don't stand a chance now that I have the power of--" Cruella soon glared once she shook that off before she then realized what she was holding. "A chew toy?" She squeezes it and it squeaks. The vault opens to reveal a number of chew toys. She screams in anger. "Outsmarted by dogs?! No! No!" she then broke down crying.

"All right, now it's time to use a spell card to finish her off!" Creepie told the others.

"Alrighty then. I summon: RIGHTEOUS STOMP!!" LJ exclaimed, pulling out a card.

Cruella screamed from the card's use and her coat was all messed up and her hair was frizzled. "No! Look what you've done to my beautiful fur coat!" she soon had a tantrum until she fell through the floor, screaming, and landed with a crash.

"Cruella! Heard you shouting. What, was that the signal?" Hades called out as he soon walked in. "Whoa! Look what you've done to the place, huh? The chaos, the destruction. Nice touch. Anyway, the little fireworks diversion is working like a charm. So let's have that Crystal. What do you say? Hello? Anybody?"

"Get me out of here, you idiot!" Cruella's voice called out.

"No sign of her nasty niece or nauseating nephew." LJ noted.

"Thank goodness." Akito and Estelle sighed in relief from that.

"Didn't even know she HAD a nephew," LJ added. "I was just guessing."

"One of Dad's worst enemies," Estelle said. "He kidnapped Dad as a baby and tried to date Aunt Jessica to distract her."

"That's nauseating." LJ remarked.

"At least he found his match made in not heaven, I guess." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Zofia wondered.

"Victoria Varner... Probably best known as Icky Vicky." Estelle replied.

"Double evil," LJ remarked. "I hope they get their butts kicked."

"Well done, my young sorcerers!" Merlin told the group. "Thanks to you, Oddball, Budderball, and the puppies had just enough time to switch the chew toys for the Crystal piece before Cruella got here. Now the Dalmatians and the Crystal are safe from Cruella. Unfortunately, Hades is still recruiting villains to help him overrun the Magic Kingdom. We could always use more help if you're able."

"Leave it to us!" LJ remarked.

"Let's get goin' then." Creepie said.

Zofia and Creepie smiled as they seemed to become best friends. LJ smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon came over the ocean.

"...We gotta go under the sea?" Creepie asked. 

"Hope ya brought your water wings!" called a reddish-skinned kid with blue eyes and four arms. "Dive, dive!"

"Huh...?" The others blinked.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Akito and Estelle beamed before jumping in the water as their waists glowed and they now had tail fins. 

"Merlin sent you, right?" The kid asked. "Well, follow me!"

LJ groaned. "Ooh...I feel weird...." his and Zofia's lower halves began glowing.

"Me too!" Zofia added.

"What the--What's going on?!" Creepie asked. 

Suddenly, their legs turned into mermaid tails.

"Yeah, this is a thing that happens to us," Akito explained. "LJ and Zofia just recently discovered they could do it."

"H-How...?" Creepie asked.

"Queen Athena from Atlantica was our great-aunt," Estelle said. "We inherited her gene. Come on, let's go down to the sea!" 

"Also, you might need some way to breathe down here." The Tetramand kid added.

"That's helpful..." Creepie said before taking out an empty fish bowl and wore it on her head.

They soon went down into the sea.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Estelle said to the kid who helped them out. 

"Oh...I'm Ethan. My mom is Looma Red Wind, and my father is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!" The kid explained.

"Well, hi, Ethan," Akito said. "I'm Akito, this is my twin sister Estelle, and our cousins: LJ and Zofia, and that's Zofia's new friend, Creepie Creecher."

"Good to meet you," Estelle smiled to their new friend. "Your dad's Sokka, huh? I've heard a few stories about him." 

"Yeah, Dad tells all about the adventures he had as a kid," Ethan replied. "And he was awesome!"

"Jumpin' jellyfish!" Sebastian cried out to himself in misfortune. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Um...hey Sebastian," LJ waved. "We're here. What's the sitch?"

Estelle giggled. "I love that catchphrase."

"Augh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sebastian yelped once he saw them. "Oh, I knew it had to be Ursula come back again. Look! She's gonna be trouble!" he then said, showing them a crystal ball. 

"And here I thought we'd hafta face her craze-o sister again." LJ smirked.

"Oh, don't get me started on her or when Great-Aunt Saleen betrayed Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Lionel when she was working with Burger-Beard to ruin SpongeBob Squarepants." Akito replied. 

"Whoof...I meant that time with Cousin Melody, but alright, that works too." LJ replied.

"Sorry... Just a little steamed about family betraying family..." Akito said. "Anyway... Uh, Sebastian, can you show us anything?"

"But of course." Sebastian replied.

Hades was soon at the River of Souls with the sea witch of Atlantica. "So, I'm asking myself, what is the fabulously wicked Ursula doing here in the River of Souls when she could be leading my invasion of the Magic Kingdom? You capture that land, and the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom for me, and I'll let you stay up there." 

"Always the charmer." LJ remarked sarcastically.

We soon saw Ursula in her lair with her electric eels.

"Where's the fun in capturing anything if you don't get to rule over the poor unfortunate souls you swam over in the process?" Ursula smirked. "Besides, our hot headed friend's much too busy to realize I've double-crossed him before it's too late!" she then let out an evil laugh. "Tear down the sea wall, boys!"

"She's gonna flood the whole place!" Sebastian panicked.

"Then we have to plug up her plans!" Zofia replied.

"Sebastian's right, everyone. The entire land will be submerged!" Merlin told the others. "You've got to stop Ursula and make sure she doesn't get her hands on the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. You must find this location next. Use your Sorcerer's Key again to access the portal and then, Sebastian will help you figure out what to do from there." 

"Great... Now WE gotta deal with Ursula and we weren't even born then." Akito groaned slightly.

"Relax, guys," LJ replied. "This ain't gonna be a problem!"

"My brother is right, we've got Ursula to stop and the rest of the crystal to find." Zofia added.

They soon swam about under the sea with Creepie as she looked all around.

"I guess you were sent to help too?" Creepie asked Ethan. 

"Sure was!" Ethan replied.

"Well, we could use some help," Akito smiled. "Plus it's nice to meet some new friends along the way." 

"Really? Awesome!" Ethan grinned. "Let's get submerged!"

"Of course!" The others agreed to that.

"This is really weird... I kinda like it..." Creepie said to her new friends. 

"Well, for us, weird is the new normal." LJ replied.

"Trust me, I know what you mean." Creepie smiled. 

"I think we're gonna get along nicely!" LJ beamed.

Creepie nodded as they went to go up against Ursula the Sea Witch.

Akito and Estelle looked around before finding their cousin, Melody.

"Mel, you okay?" Estelle asked.

"I'm worried that Ursula's back," Melody frowned. "I was hoping I'd never meet her."

"Well, first time for everything." LJ replied.

"I guess so..." Melody frowned.

"Are you all okay down here?" Akito asked.

"We were visiting Grandpa Triton," Melody informed. "I think Ursula took my mom."

"Then we gotta help her!" Akito replied.

They soon swam off together.

"Hi!" Melody said to LJ and Zofia.

"Hi, Melody," Zofia said. "So glad you aren't hurt."

"Same too!" LJ agreed.

"I just hope that my mom is okay..." Melody frowned before gasping as she saw the old boat her mother used to visit with Flounder and Urchin. 

"You okay, Melody?" Estelle asked.

"I... I thought I saw Ursula..." Melody said nervously.

"Keep on your guard, team." Ethan remarked.

They snuck over a bit to take a look near the shipwreck while staying quiet. Vaporeon soon came out and huddled to Melody, nuzzling her.

"Shh..." Melody told her Pokemon as she hugged him. 

Ursula smirked as she soon got away, walking through a window and soon swam on as her eels, Flotsam and Jetsam came out.

"It's those creepy eels!" LJ remarked. "They're back, too!"

"Ursula's plan is working." Jetsam smirked.

"Soon the ocean will flood the castle." Flotsam smirked back.

"To create a new fortress." They both then told each other.

"Not a chance, jolt-heads!" Ethan remarked.

"I might have zero Pokemon," LJ added. "But it won't keep me from kicking your butts!"

"We can't allow any interference!" The electric eels replied and zapped them all with their own magic.

"Owch!" Creepie groaned before glaring. "I wish you hadn't done that!" She took out a card. "I summon: RIGHTEOUS STOMP!!" she called as the card glowed with blue energy.

Flotsam and Jetsam looked around, feeling confused, until a cannon dropped right on top of them before exploding with a cannonball as it hit them flat on the deck.

"Oh, so loud..." Jetsam groaned before they both swam away.

"And quite heavy..." Flotsam added.

"You did it! There still may be time to stop the Sea Witch and the rising ocean!" Sebastian told them. "Alright, my friends, this is where you need to go next."

"Looks like it's go time!" Akito nodded. "See any 'Mons around here?"

LJ glanced around. "Shoot....bupkus. Zilch. Squadoo. Translation: NOTHIN'!" he replied.

"Don't worry, LJ, you just have to be patient." Melody coaxed as she carried her Vaporeon.

"Well...okay then." LJ replied.

They soon left to the next location after defeating Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Soon the water and the Sea Witch's dark magic will spill out and swallow the land!" Sebastian warned them.

"Thanks, Sebastian, we got it." Creepie replied.

"Now let's go unclog her scheme!" added Ethan as they headed off.

They soon found a castle as Ariel was held hostage.

"Mom!" Melody cried out.

"Oh, please help!" Ariel pleaded. "I-I can't get free. Won't someone please help me?!" 

"Oh, dear. Don't worry Ariel!" Merlin said as he came to help the former mermaid princess. "I'll have you free in a moment. Hang on!"

"Leave it to me, big guy!" Ethan replied as he hopped over. "Us Tetramands are pretty strong folk!"

Akito looked over before shrugging. "Ah, what the heck?" he then smiled. "Go for it, Ethan!"

Ethan grabbed the block that was keeping Ariel pinned down and began pulling with all four of his arms.

"Hey, Ethan, buddy, we should wrestle sometime," Akito smirked. "You should meet my friends Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea too, I'm sure they'd like to meet ya."

"That could be fun...I guess," Ethan remarked. "But this shelf seems to be really stubborn here."

Akito soon came over to Ethan to try to help him out.

"Don't worry, Mom! We'll have you free!" Ariel promised.

Vaporeon looked suspicious of Ariel on the other hand.

"What's up, Vaporeon?" asked Melody.

Vaporeon soon tried to tell her something.

"You don't think that's really Mom?" Melody asked. "Who else could it be? She's right here!"

"Maybe it's some kinda sixth sense." LJ replied.

"No! We've been following Ursula's magic!" Sebastian told the others. "So that can't be Ariel! It's a trick!"

"Melody, it's me, help Mom!" Ariel cried out.

Vaporeon soon growled, tensing up around Ariel like he hated her now, hitting her with a Hyper Beam.

"Whoa!" Ethan cried as he fell back.

"What?! Oh, my. Oh, goodness," Merlin soon panicked. "Then I need you to help me expose any charade by using the Sorcerer's Crest. Quickly! It's the symbol found on the back of your spell cards!"

The kids held up their cards. "SORCERER'S CREST!!" they exclaimed.

Merlin soon used that and zapped Ariel while Melody freaked out because she believed that was her mother.

"No! What are you doing? Give me your hand. Oh, please!" Ariel cried out before her voice soon changed suddenly. "I'm just a helpless little mermaid!"

The others soon looked surprised as a tentacle emerged from the water.

"What could you possibly have to fear from little old me?" Ursula grinned as she soon came out from right behind Merlin.

"Zounds!" Ethan yelped, realizing he was holding a tentacle. "Looks like your Vaporeon was right!"

Ursula soon tried to grab Merlin with a tentacle, but luckily, he teleported away in time before seeing the others. "Oh, I'm just warming up, honey," she then smirked to them. "It's sink or swim time," she soon saw Melody. "Ah... This must be the new little mermaid..."

Ethan smacked the tentacles back. "Buzz off, octo-jerk or I'll tie ya in a knot!" he remarked.

"My, my... Such manners..." Ursula mocked.

The others glared at Ursula, especially Vaporeon as he growled at the sea witch.

"Let's turn this bad egg into calamari rolls!" Ethan remarked to the others.

"Oh, it appears that you poor, unfortunate souls don't know who you're dealing with." Ursula smirked before leaving.

"Get back here, ya coward!" Akito glared.

"That was close!" Sebastian gasped.

"Great work, everyone!" Merlin told them. "Since it appears I must attend to this little flooding problem, I need you to go after Ursula."

"You got it, boss man!" LJ nodded.

"Where was I? Jumpin' Jellyfish!" Sebastian gasped. "You need to go here and catch up to Ursula before it's too late!"

The others nodded and soon went that way after the crab told them so.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Melody told her Pokemon.

Vaporeon nuzzled up against Melody to show that he accepted her apology. LJ glanced back at them, then took off in hot pursuit.

"Wait up!" Zofia told her brother.

But LJ was busy looking around for any Pokémon while checking out the scene. Eventually, the others caught up with him as they looked for Ursula.

They soon made it into Merlin's office where the sea witch was and she rummaged through the good wizard's things. 

"Oh, no! The whole place is underwater! Be careful!" Sebastian told them.

When LJ looked around, there were many fish and other sea creatures, but also Water Pokemon like Starmies, Shellders, Horseas, and some Mudkips. One of the Mudkips soon saw LJ and swam up to him with a small smile.

"Hey, buddy," LJ smiled. "Nice to meet'cha!"

The Mudkip smiled to LJ, coming closer.

"Oh, that Mudkip seems to like you." Estelle smiled.

"Sweet!" LJ gushed.

"Well...?" Estelle smiled. "Aren't you gonna catch it?"

"Oh!" LJ realized as he took out a PokéBall and tossed it at the Mudkip.

Mudkip looked up and was soon put in the ball. It tried to wiggle a bit, but the ball soon sealed which meant that LJ had successfully captured Mudkip and some music seemed to play.

"...What's that music?" Estelle asked. "Feels like something out of a video game..."

"Whatever," LJ shrugged. "Let's kick some sea witch butt!"

Estelle smiled to LJ before they swam along together.

"Looks like you guys could use some back-up." LJ remarked as they arrived.

The others invited LJ and Estelle to come along.

"Knock-Knock. Is this thing on?" Hades asked as he appeared in the crystal ball. "Ursula?"

"Oh, hold your seahorses, big boy," Ursula said as she turned around to him while still looking for what she needed. "Hmm... Now where would he hide a magic Crystal?"

LJ cleared his throat. "You have business with US, Sea Witch."

"Listen, with all these interruptions how am I ever going to finish?" Ursula soon complained before glaring and zapping the group. "Maybe by first finishing you!"

"Yaugh! You can't do that!" Melody glared back. "Morgana might've been my enemy, but I won't let you ruin my grandfather and aunts' home!"

"What she said!" Ethan remarked.

"Vaporeon, use Hyper Beam!" Melody cried out.

Vaporeon glared and soon struck against Ursula with his attack.

Ursula grunted from that before glaring back. "Please, let's be reasonable." she then said before spraying them in a cloud of ink.

"Fishy Joe, time to cut through the cloud with a Water Gun!" LJ exclaimed as he sent out his new Mudkip.

The Mudkip soon attacked Ursula with the attack.

"Oh, good, it knows that move already." Akito said in relief for LJ's sake.

"Way to go, little hombré!" LJ whooped.

Mudkip smiled to LJ. Ursula was then suddenly gone and the castle was drained.

"Good work, my friends." Sebastian approved.

"Why is this crystal ball no longer in service?" Hades complained as he appeared in the crystal ball again.

"Another slam-bang victory wrenched from the jaws of despair!" Akito and Estelle whooped.

We soon cut to the moat where Ariel was celebrating the victory with her family in peace, including her father, King Triton, of course her husband Eric, their daughter Melody, a young boy with red hair who was Ariel and Eric's son, Caspian, and Ariel's sisters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana, who looked happy to see their sister safe, especially their niece. 

"You did it!" Ariel beamed as she did a flip. "You saved the day!"

"Never thought I'd meet an actual mermaid." Creepie commented.

"Same here!" Ethan agreed.

"However, I'm afraid Hades still finding villains to join his effort," Merlin said. "We could always use your help again."

"Ugh! Why won't he stop?!" Akito complained. "He's worse than Giovanni!"

"Then let's get movin' and keep on puttin' the kibosh om his ambitions!" Ethan remarked.

"You coming too, buddy?" Creepie asked the new guy.

"Sure am!" Ethan replied. "My parents would want me to!"

The others smiled to Ethan as he was a great friend so far.

Ariel and her family soon waved them off.

"Bye-Bye." Caspian smiled as he was carried in Eric's arm.

"Away we go!" LJ exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

They soon went to the next spot, back on dry land.

"So, you guys are part mermaid and you're part alien...?" Creepie asked Akito, Estelle, and Ethan. "Well, I guess it isn't the strangest family thing I've heard about. My family's pretty different too."

"I'm sure they must be unique if you are." Estelle said.

"Well... It's easier if I showed you my family rather than tell you..." Creepie replied. "Zofia, wanna come over and hang out?"

"I'd love it!" Zofia beamed as she made a new friend and was invited over to her house.

"Way past cool!" Ethan replied.

Zofia hugged Creepie.

"Ooh, you're a hugger..." Creepie said. "Mm... That's okay."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to have a new friend." Zofia smiled.

"Likewise!" Ethan agreed.

"Ah, good timing, sorcerers." Merlin said as they soon arrived.

"Uh, you got something on your head there, Merlin." Creepie pointed out.

The something soon sat up, revealing to be Meeko the Raccoon.

"Get off there, you wacky raccoon!" LJ yelled.

Merlin yelped and stumbled as Meeko soon got off of the wizard and scampered off. "It looks as if I'll be delayed dealing with Hades' magic here on the river," he then told them. "If you noticed, this land is in great peril. Pocahontas will fill you in on the details for me. Good luck!"

"Pocahontas?" Creepie commented. "I did a history report on her, never thought I'd actually meet her."

"First time for everything!" LJ remarked.

"I'll say." Creepie agreed.

They soon saw the famed Indian princess.

"Once again, my dreams have shows men coming to our shores bringing destruction to our land," Pocahontas's voice told them. "Something's telling me that you are the one who will stop them. These men return from across the water. The one who led them brought trouble to my people once before."

"Governor Radcliffe." Akito and Estelle glared in memory from the stories they were told about Pocahontas from their parents and aunt.

"I'm guessing that dude is bad news?" LJ asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Estelle nodded.

They soon saw Hades on a boat with the bad man.

"Radcliffe. Name is Indigo, Lord of the East Underworld Trading Company," Hades said to the man who tried to invade Pocahontas's land. "Hey, how you doing? You seem hungry for a little adventure! Badabing, badaboom. So, hear me out. I'm thinking of using my influence to grant your freedom, then in exchange you dig up a certain 'treasure' for me. Interested?"

Of course, Radcliffe accepted the offer which seemed impossible to refuse. "We will lay waste to this new land, until it gives up it's riches," he then told a group of men he had rounded up to get what he wanted after making a deal with Hades. "Not gold, but something even more valuable: a crystal!"

"Figures. Radcliffe was always in it for the money." Akito remarked.

"Not to mention that time he had Pocahontas and Aunt Cherry locked up when they came to meet The King and Queen with John Rolfe." Estelle added.

"Either way, we have to stop him." Creepie glared about Governor Radcliffe.

"Please. Will you help us stop them?" Pocahontas hoped.

"Then you can count on us!" LJ nodded. "We're gonna kick their butts!"

"I knew I could count on you," Pocahontas said. "Thank you so much."

"These are desperate times, everyone. You must prevent Radcliffe from destroying the land and its forests in his search for part of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom!" Merlin told the group. "Go to this location and use your Sorcerer's Key. Pocahontas will speak with you and serve as your guide."

"Well, alrighty then!" Ethan remarked. "Let's go-man-go!"

They then wandered off to the next spot. Meeko and a Pyroar seemed to follow after them.

"There's something strange about these men," Pocahontas warned them on the way. "They are not like the other soldiers."

"How so?" asked LJ. "Anything in particular?"

"I can feel something deep within myself telling me," Pocahontas replied. "I'm not sure what it is, but it almost feels as though they aren't quite human."

"Good enough for ME!" LJ remarked.

"Ah... An adventure team..." The soldier smirked once he saw them. 

"So, it seems like things aren't exactly what they appear." Akito said, though this soldier seemed human so far.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it clearly is not if you're going to be friends with a savage woman." The soldier smirked.

"The only savage around here is YOU!" Ethan spat angrily.

"Okay, it's magic time!" The soldier laughed, playing his drum as that somehow attacked them.

"I play...ASTRO BLASTER!!!" LJ exclaimed, pulling out another card.

The soldier continued to play his drum until that hit him suddenly. The drum soon squashed the solider from the Astro Blaster and he stumbled around before running into the wall, and seemed to become two figures who were in fact not human like Pocahontas had said.

"It's Pain and Panic!" Akito gasped before glaring.

"Then let's bring down the hammer!" LJ replied. "I cast: NEVERLAND ASSAULT!!"

"Neverland Assault... Hmm... Good one." Akito smiled.

Pain and Panic soon tried to run away, though Panic tripped, getting his horns stuck onto Pain's butt again.

"These guys make Buzz and Delete look intelligent!" LJ remarked.

"Bye-Bye, bad guys," Akito told Pain and Panic before smirking. "Unless you wanna meet the son of Atticus who inherited his strength."

"Atticus's son?!" Pain and Panic yelped.

"Yeah, our uncle!" LJ replied. "So get lost, unless you wanna deal with US!!"

Pain and Panic cried out and soon dashed off out of fear.

Akito nodded firmly to that before smiling to the others. "Nice move out there, LJ."

"Hey, thanks," LJ beamed. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

"You fight bravely, my friends friends. Still, many men have already reached the frontier," Pocahontas said. "Unless you can stop them, I fear they will cause much destruction."

"Don't worry, Pocahontas, we got this." Zofia promised.

"Yeah! We're gonna take them down!" Ethan added.

"We'll paint with all the colors of the wind." Estelle said.

The others looked at her from that.

"I'm sorry," Estelle smiled. "I just love that song."

"Sure, whatever," LJ remarked. "Let's go!"

They then moved out onto what looked like a campground.

"The invaders have camped in the Great Forest," Pocahontas warned the others. "Their strange weapons are the source of their strength."

"Secure the ammunition. We level the area at daybreak. I don't care if it drives every living thing into the sea," Governor Radcliffe commanded his men. "I will have that Crystal! Or they'll have my head," he then broke down in despair. "Oh, what am I to do? Lord Indigo haven't even told me what the Crystal looks like, and, that soldier he sent to help me still hasn't arrived."

"Now, I wonder how that could've happened?" Zofia smirked to herself.

"Aye, it's a real mystery." Ethan nodded.

"What do we do though?" Creepie asked.

Radcliffe muttered to himself as he hid away in the tent.

"You must destroy their weapons," Pocahontas told the others. "It is the only way."

"Right you are, Pocahontas. There's no time to spare," Merlin added in agreement. "Use the Sorcerer's Crest, that's the symbol found on the back of your Spell Cards."

The kids held up their cards. "SORCERER'S CREST!!!" they shouted.

"That feels so cool." Akito chuckled to himself.

"It really does." Zofia smiled in agreement.

The tent was soon destroyed with a hole in the ground as Radcliffe was shown to be shaving himself. The kids looked to each other before laughing at the sight of that.

"Wotta mook! Wotta maroon!" LJ snickered.

"You did it! But, that spirit in those flames was strange and angry," Pocahontas told the others. "I had not seen anything like it. I fear the fire was a sign. Follow your path to this place and find the one brought it to this land."

"You betcha!" The kids replied.

"All right, the last stop until we get rid of Radcliffe." Creepie told the others.

"Okay, then." Estelle replied.

"Hey, where'd Meeko and Pyroar go?" Akito asked.

"Good question," LJ agreed. "Let's see if we can get an answer."

They soon rushed along before finding Pocahontas.

"Oh, this is terrible," Pocahontas frowned to them. "The invader has taken Meeko and Pyroar. He wants to force me to help him find his treasure. His 'Crystal'. You're the only ones who can stop him!" 

"Already on it, Pocahontas." Akito glared out of determination.

"Let's do it to it!" Zofia remarked.

"I'm sorry, my furry friends, but it appears that Pocahontas isn't coming for you after all," Governor Radcliffe grinned as he carried Meeko and Pyroar in a bag. "But, there may still be hope for you yet as a skyfish for cap."

The others soon rushed over with a glare.

"Good Heavens!" Governor Radcliffe gasped at first before taking out an ax and chopping at the rope which sent a barrel of powder right in their faces.

"I cast: ROAR OF THE ELDERS!!!" LJ exclaimed, holding up a special card.

"Ooh..." Akito and Estelle's eyes widened.

"Good one." Akito said separately.

"Whoa!" Governor Radcliffe yelped as he fell on deck from the roar before glaring as he stood back up. "Stand down, or so help me, I'll drop these rodents into the river!"

"No, you won't!" Ethan remarked as he snagged the bag.

Meeko and Pyroar soon came out from the corner.

"You guys got out of the bag!" Estelle smiled.

Meeko and Pyroar smiled back to them before speaking.

"Finish the job... Oh, you so got it," Akito smirked. "Say, Pyroar, any chance you know, oh, I dunno, Fire Spin?"

Pyroar seemed to nod and soon used that fire attack on Governor Radcliffe for kidnapping him and Meeko.

"Too hot to handle!" LJ exclaimed.

Governor Radcliffe soon saw the Pokemon and raccoon before emptying the bag he had to show that it was corn on the cob. Pyroar soon scorched more of the corn, turning it into popcorn.

"Anyone for popcorn on the cob?" asked Creepie.

"Oh, I know I am, and we're not even at the movies!" Akito beamed as he dug right in.

"You have not heard the last of Rad--" Governor Radcliffe glared until he was suddenly thrown overboard by the others, defeating him right away. "Radcliffe!"

"You are the protectors of the frontier, we are all very grateful to you." Pocahontas smiled to the others.

"Aw, shucks!" LJ smirked.

Suddenly, the two imps soon appeared.

"That didn't go so well, did it?" Panic smiled nervously.

"You want the truth, or, like, what I think we should tell Hades?" Pain shivered fearfully.

"Tell him we're coming." Ethan snapped, crumpling the both of them into a ball.

Pain and Panic muffled and looked scared to death.

"Have fun with Hades now." Akito told the two imps.

Ethan wound up and threw them both away.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Merlin smiled, but of course, had other news to come with that sentiment. "Unfortunately, Hades is recruiting villains. We can certainly use more help if you're willing."

"He just won't quit, will he?" Creepie grumbled.

"Well, evil villains are harder to squash than cockroaches," LJ replied. "So let's keep stomping."

"Come on then, let's just hope it ends soon," Creepie replied. "And take it easy with that cockroach metaphor."

"Right, Creepie." Zofia agreed with her new friend.

While they wandered off, Cherry and Lionel were bonding with Celestia and Sombra. Or, at least trying to, especially in Lionel's case for bonding with Sombra, especially for the trouble he caused in the past on certain adventures.

"So....how have things been for you lately?" Lionel asked.

"It's been very nice," Sombra smiled. "Seems like only yesterday you all would occasionally visit Equestria."

"Well, we couldn't miss school," Cherry said. "I swear, one time Drell blew up the school for one of our more serious missions later on in Equestria."

"Ah, yes...the Shadow Play story," Lionel replied. "That was insane."

"We learned a lot about Patrick." Cherry said.

"Luna and I were just fillies when we met Patrick before Star Swirl became our teacher." Celestia smiled.

Cherry sipped her water as they waited for the kids to finish up their adventure which seemed to last longer than anyone thought.

"Okay..." Lionel replied, glancing around.

"...This is nice..." Cherry blinked.

Sombra chuckled while Cherry scooted away from him. Even though Sombra was reformed now, she still sometimes felt uneasy around him.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids soon came to what looked like a field of tea cups that could fit people inside of them.

"Oh! Good timing, my friends!" Merlin told them, ducking from some magic from an unknown villain before he soon shot some magic his way, but he ducked down before blasting the villain back. "The Good Fairies need our help."

"The Good Fairies?" Estelle asked. "You mean Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?"

"Yes, the very same." Merlin replied.

"You mean their names aren't Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and Flittle?" Zofia asked.

"Those are dumb names," LJ replied. "Not to mention they're from that lousy movie with Angelina Jolie. She was alright, but the story was butchered."

"Hm..." Creepie replied.

"Unfortunately, Hades's minions have me pinned down. And at tea time no less!" Merlin told the group. "You must carry on without me for now. One of the most feared of all villains is attempting to get this Crystal piece! Oh, dear!" he then ducked down to avoid more magical blasts.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we're on it." Zofia promised.

"You can count on us!" LJ added.

"I sense a great future in you all, I'll see you shortly." Merlin said before he took his leave.

"No doubt we gotta go after Maleficent now." Akito remarked.

"One of Disney's biggest bads? Oh-ho, yeah!" LJ grinned. "We are DOIN' this!"

They soon went off and they were in Princess Aurora's old cottage to when she used to be Briar Rose while being raised by the three fairies.

"Oh, now, where is that dungeon escape spell?" Merryweather pondered as she levitated a very big book.

"I doubt they'll make it that easy," LJ replied. "But at least these versions of the three fairies are actually intelligent."

Akito came to help out Merryweather.

"Oh... Akito and Estelle? What a surprise!" Merryweather said to the Fudo twins.

"Hi!" The twins waved.

"You've met them too?" Zofia asked.

"At Royal Prep with Sofia." Akito and Estelle said.

"Merryweather, these are our cousins, LJ and Zofia," Estelle said. "They're Felicity's brother and sister."

LJ nodded. "Yup-yup-yup!"

"And my name's Creepie." The new girl added.

"Thank goodness you're here," Merryweather said as she finally got the book before showing them an illustration of Hades and Maleficent. "That wicked Maleficent has returned. Let me show you."

"Here's the deal: you capture the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I give you a Get Out of the Underworld Free card," Hades spoke to the evil woman. "What do you say?" 

We cut to an illustration of Maleficent pointing to a bag with the Crystal piece inside to her goons as Pain and Panic attack Merlin in the background.

"So, Maleficent came back, and stole the Crystal shard." Merryweather told them.

"As is the norm, we gotta stop her," Ethan remarked. "By the way, I'm Ethan."

"Yes, yes, of course, oh... You seem unique." Merryweather replied.

"Long story." Ethan remarked.

"You can help too, right?" Merryweather asked.

"You bet!" Akito and Estelle reassured.

Ethan nodded.

We are then shown the Forbidden Mountain.

"What a shame the Lord of the Dead won't be getting the Crystal he so desperately desires," Maleficent addressed her goons. "I'm afraid I've decided to use it to reclaim my rightful place of power instead," she then let out a very evil laugh as she was going to keep the crystal for herself. "Prepare my trap!"

"A double cross," LJ replied. "Of course..."

"Can't say I'd expect anything else from Maleficent." Zofia added.

"Where are Flora and Fauna, Merryweather?" Akito asked the blue fairy.

"I barely escaped, but she captured Flora and Fauna!" Merryweather frowned. "We've got to save them."

"Then we shall!" Ethan replied.

"Here's that spell! For this list of three, I'll need help from thee," Merryweather said, handing them a special paper. "Rescuing Flora and Fauna, getting the Crystal shard and stopping Maleficent from taking over," she then zapped them, though to send them away and not to hurt them. "Our quest begins on this magic portal. Use your Sorcerer's Key to open it. Then, I'll tell you about the next part of the plan." 

"No worries!" Zofia said. "'Adventure' is my middle name!"

"I thought your middle name was Finnegan?" LJ replied.

Zofia glanced over and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'll help you, Merryweather."

"I was sure I could count on all of you." Merryweather smiled thankfully.

"Well, you can." LJ replied.

They soon left Merryweather as they had to get going to stop Maleficent.

"It's go time!" Ethan exclaimed.

They were soon shown a dungeon with a pig-like guard at the door. 

"Listen. While you battle the guard dear, I'll sneak into the dungeon and get Flora and Fauna ready to escape," Merryweather told the others. "Then we break them out!"

The guard soon woke up and glared at them.

"Uh-oh, we woke up Sleeping Ugly." Estelle said.

"So let's put him back to sleep!" LJ replied.

"Halt, intruders!" The guard glared, swiping his ax at them.

"Is that a challenge, I smell?" Akito smirked. "Fine by me, Piggy!"

"Let's barbecue this bozo!" LJ remarked.

"Which spell card should we use on the guard?" Estelle wondered.

"I've got it!" Akito said as he took out his spell card to use on the guard. "I pick Rafiki's Staff Spell Card to knock the bananas outta this guy!"

The staff appeared, and hit the guard over the head.

The guard laughed before yelping as that hit his head. "That hurt!"

"Who cares?" Akito smirked. "It's in the past!"

"Yeah!" LJ added.

Akito soon hit with the staff again.

"Ha! Missed me that time!" The guard glared.

"Wasn't aimin' at ya." Akito smirked.

Crumbling was heard from above and the guard soon got crushed by the debris from up above in the dungeon, defeating him.

"Rock-solid victory!" Zofia remarked.

Akito and Zofia soon shared a high-five together.

"The window's blocked and sealed with evil magic," Merryweather told them. "You must break down the door with the magic of the Sorcerer's Crest. The symbol found on the back of your spell cards."

The kids held up their cards. "SORCERER'S CREST!" they called out.

The spell was soon cast as the red and green fairies were soon being freed thanks to them.

"Are you okay, Flora and Fauna?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yes," Fauna smiled back. "Thank you for rescuing us."

"No problem." LJ and Ethan remarked.

"And with three Good Fairies to help now, I'm sure you all can stop Maleficent!" Merryweather proclaimed.

"Let's see. You need to go to this portal to--" Flora began, but soon gasped out of fear as she saw where they had to go. "Oh, dear. This could be dangerous. Oh, well, I'm sure you can figure it out somehow." 

"Don't worry, Flora, we got it." Akito promised.

As they left, a Pokemon known as a Fennekin seemed to watch them and began to follow them.

"Look! A Fennekin!" LJ exclaimed.

The others soon turned around.

"Oh, she's so pretty." Estelle smiled.

"That's a Fennekin?" Creepie asked.

"Yeah, they're kinda like foxes." Akito told her.

"Except with FIRE!" Ethan added.

Zofia knelt by to the Fennekin and held out her fingertips. "Hey, girl... It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt ya..." She cooed to the Fox Pokemon.

Fennekin tilted her head as she slowly came out to see Zofia and her friends.

"It likes you~" grinned LJ.

"Yeah... I think it does..." Zofia smiled as she came to the Fennekin. 

It approached and nuzzled into her. Zofia giggled as the fur tickled before she soon picked up the Fennekin in her arms. Fennekin smiled as she looked to Zofia happily.

"Guess you have a new friend!" LJ remarked.

"Hmm... I think I wanna call you... Fiona," Zofia smiled as she hugged the Pokemon. "Like Tails's friend, Fiona Fox."

"Awesome homage!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh. Thank you, Ethan." Zofia smiled from that.

Fennekin seemed to like that name and nuzzled against Zofia.

"Come on, Fiona," Zofia said. "You can help us stop Maleficent."

Fennekin nodded eagerly, and the group headed out. Zofia smiled to her new Pokemon as this looked like it was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"We'll need to split up, and search the castle to find Maleficent." Flora told the others.

"Uh, I-I-I think I f-f-found her..." Zofia said nervously.

"How so?" asked LJ.

"Are we ready, my pets?" Maleficent smirked to her minions. "Take the Crystal shard and prepare the device. Once I cast my spell and conquer this land, summon our friend from the Underworld. He'll think he can simply claim his coveted Crystal, but instead he'll walk into my trap."

LJ just shook his head. "Tsk-tsk-tsk. You'd think you would actually learn that a double-cross never works!" he remarked coolly.

Maleficent soon saw them.

"Uh... Hi, there." Estelle said nervously.

"Shall we welcome our unexpected visitors?" Maleficent challenged.

"Bring it on!" LJ replied as he pulled out a card. "I play....EXPLODING JACK-O-LANTERN!!!"

Maleficent was soon hit before she glared from that. "No! You have the advantage this time, but I shall not be stopped!"

"In your dreams!" Estelle glared back.

"I cast: DEMOLITION DYNAMITE!!" Ethan called, holding a card.

"And what is that?" Maleficent scowled.

"Your defeat!" Zofia glared.

"So PREPARE TO LOSE!!" LJ added.

Ethan soon played the card against Maleficent, holding back his fear. "I cast: DEMOLITION DYNAMITE!!!" he called.

Maleficent soon held onto her staff. The card was then played, hitting Maleficent instantly.

"Awright!" Ethan whooped. "A direct hit!"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Maleficent glared before she disappeared.

"That wicked old witch didn't fight fair, running off like that just when you had her." Merryweather pouted.

"Total coward move." LJ added.

"She must be off to set her evil plan in motion." Fauna guessed.

"Oh, my! Oh, let's hope not." Flora panicked.

"I'm afraid there's only one way to find out what Maleficent's really up to," Merryweather said before looking to the others. "You've got to go to this portal and see for yourself."

"To the PORTAL!!" Akito announced.

They soon went off to the next location.

"Man, you guys seem to know everybody." Creepie said to her new friends.

"It comes with the territory." LJ joked.

They soon came into the village to see the three Good Fairies again.

"I'm afraid that Fauna was right, dears," Flora told them once they regrouped. "Maleficent's already preparing to cast a spell and destroy the Land."

"This doesn't look good..." Fishy Joe remarked.

The others glanced over in confusion.

"Recovering the Crystal will be but a trifling task, once I'm in control." Maleficent told Hades.

"Well, that's reassuring, because, and I know this is just going to sound crazy, but the others suggested that you already have the Crystal," Hades replied. "I said, you would tell me if you did, so, you will summon me when have things wrapped up?"

"Of course, my liege," Maleficent promised. "A forest of thorns shall be their tomb, born through the skies of a fog of doom. And with the Crystal's power in hand, none but I shall rule this Land!"

"Lying thru her teeth, she is." LJ muttered.

"And all this time, I thought Hades and Maleficent liked each other." Estelle crossed her arms.

"Oh, dear. What a terrible mess." Fauna frowned from what Maleficent had done.

"They're VILLAINS. Naturally they'll try to double-cross each other." Fishy Joe remarked.

Creepie glanced at the Mudkip.

"Heh, smart little fellow you got there, cous," Akito said to LJ. "He's already taking after you."

"Ooh, awesome!" LJ remarked. "And thanks!"

"What do we do though?" Creepie wondered.

"Hmm..." Akito paused in thought. "What if we used all of our cards to take down the thorn forest?"

"Good idea!' LJ replied.

"You're right, Akito," Flora nodded in agreement. "If we combine our magic, we ought to be able to counter Maleficent's spell. Use the Sorcerer's Crest. It's the symbol found on the back of your spell cards." 

"Let's do it!" The kids jeered before they soon did just that, destroying the thorn forest.

"Well done, everyone," Merryweather beamed. "You showed her!"

"Heck yeah, we did!" Fiona replied.

"Oh, but we haven't shown her anything, I'm afraid. Until Maleficent is gone, we cannot rest," Flora said to the others. "Except flowers won't steal back the Crystal, dear. To do that, you've got to find this portal and confront Maleficent."

The others glared, feeling steamed with the villains for trying to ruin their lives. They soon collected each other and went to the next location which would be the final battle with Maleficent.

"Time to kick some bad-guy butts!" LJ remarked.

"Well, the flowers were wonderful if you ask me," Merryeather said. "But, Maleficent is up to no good back at the castle. You'd better see."

"Unfortunately, the Good Fairies and those meddling adventure brats have proven a bigger inconvenience than expected," Maleficent ranted to herself. "No matter. Prepare the trap to be turned against them first."

"Everyone, stay alert!" LJ advised.

"Don't get scared," Estelle warned. "Maleficent feeds on fear."

"Sounds like my Aunt Rose." Creepie replied.

"She sounds like an interesting character." LJ remarked.

"She can be sometimes." Creepie replied.

"You?!" Maleficent glared at the group.

"That's right, Maleficent!" Akito glared back. "Your game's over!"

"Hear me, heroes!" Maleficent retorted with an evil laugh. "Now, you will face me and all the power of my fury!"

"Don't you mean and all the power of Hell?" LJ asked.

"Ah... That's even better!" Maleficent smirked. "THE POWER OF HELL!!!!"

The others shuddered slightly from that.

"Prepare the trap to be turned against them first." Maleficent commanded.

"Prepare the Mistress' trap!" The imp goon told the others.

"Gracious, he's got the Crystal right there!" Flora gasped. "Quickly, cast a spell and you can tap into it's power before Maleficent and her goons have a chance!"

"Yes, hurry!" Fauna added. "Use any spell, everyone."

"R-Right!" Ethan nodded. "I cast: SUPER BARK!!"

Maleficent glared as she went to work before getting hit.

"Hey! You can't do that to the Mistress of All Evil!" The goon cried out.

"Ooh, baby gonna cry?" asked Fishy Joe.

"You fools! No!" Maleficent cried out.

"Quickly now, grab the Crystal!" Flora told them.

Fiona soon jumped in, getting the crystal, and gave it to Zofia for safekeeping.

"Alright, way to go, hot shot!" Fishy Joe exclaimed.

The others soon left after Maleficent was defeated.

"Where is everybody? Wait a minute," Hades said as he stumbled into the scene. "Is that a burned dragon? And a trap. For me? Aw, you shouldn't have really. Well, I guess I kind of expected that from the Mistress of Evil, but, I tell ya l, watching a villain of her caliber is such a joy, I just couldn't bring myself to interfere. What're ya gonna do?"

"I just wonder who the next villain will be?" Creepie muttered to herself.

"Whoever it's gonna be, we can handle them!" Zofia exclaimed.

"I just love happy endings." Fauna smiled happily.

"Yes, thanks to all of you, we've recovered this piece of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom." Merlin added.

The kids each took a bow.

"However, we could always use more help," Merlin soon said. "Hades is still recruiting new villains."

"I think you can handle this." Merryweather suggested.

"So do I." Celestia smiled warmly.

"Okay then...let's do it," Fishy Joe shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

"He hasn't been your Pokemon long, but he's already taken after you." Akito chuckled to LJ.

"What are the odds?" asked LJ with a shrug.

They soon went to the next place to see Merlin again for another villain to face.


	8. Chapter 8

We see Merlin on the Jungle Cruise in a Skipper's hat steering the boat. An off-screen minion zaps him. He ducks.

"Glad you could join us, young sorcerers," Merlin told them. "Hades set an ambush for me you see. So I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."

"It's okay, we're used to it by now," Akito replied. "Who's helping us this time?"

"Rafiki, will guide you in my stead," Merlin informed. "Good luck!"

"He-Hey, it's the monkeyman!" Fishy Joe exclaimed. "What's up, big guy?"

"There you are!" Rafiki smiled as he came out from the tree to see them and soon explained to them what was going on. "Let me show you, young ones." he then said as he took apart a fruit and smears its juices to show them pictures. 

We see the Circle of Life below Scar and two hyenas in the form of one of Rafiki's drawings.

"Scar has returned in spite of his big fall," Rafiki continued. "This is a very dark trick. It breaks the Circle of Life. Only one who is also broken could do this! You see?"

We then see Hades and Scar together in what was known in the Pridelands as the Elephant Graveyard.

"Here's the proposition, my furry friend," Hades told Scar. "Help me take over this place and find me Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I will let you live forever."

"Again?" LJ asked. "Let's hope we got back-up..."

"So Scar returned..." Rafiki told them.

"And this time nothing can harm me. So if you wish to escape my wrath you will obey me. Stampede the elephants and crush all who would stand in my way!" Scar beamed to himself. "When I find the Crystal, I shall be King ...Forever!" 

"You, must stop Scar," Rafiki warned as he wiped away the drawing. "Fix this broken circle. I'm sending a little special group to help you."

"I bet I know who it is!" LJ gushed.

"I think I do too!" Akito added.

A group of animals soon appeared: a bird, a honey badger, a hippo, a cheetah, and a lion cub.

"Ono, Bunga, Behste, Fuli, and Kion!" Akito beamed.

"Otherwise known as..." The lion cub began.

"THE LION GUARD!" The group proclaimed together.

"Aw, YEAH!!" LJ exclaimed. "Akito and Estelle told me about you guys, but the stories don't do you justice!"

"Friend of yours?" Kion asked the Fudo twins.

"Cousins, actually," Estelle said. "LJ and Zofia, and a new friend named Creepie."

"And Ethan!" Ethan added.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," Kion said. "We've been told about a return from my Great-Uncle Scar, but I was hoping it wouldn't come true."

"Well, let's send him back!" LJ remarked.

"Yeah! Come on then!" Kion said. "You know what we always say... Until the Pridelands end..."

"The Lion Guard defend!" The group soon concluded together.

"Let's go then, guys!" Akito smiled to the Lion Guard in excitement.

"What he said!" Fishy Joe agreed.

"You must go to another portal to confront Scar and his dark magic," Merlin told them. "This is where you'll find it. Get there and use the Sorcerer's Key."

They soon went that way with the Lion Guard following them.

"Rafiki also tells me someone's been using the Roar of the Elders in what he was told was called a 'spell card'." Kion said.

"Right here, dude," LJ replied. "Apologies!"

"Hm... You trying to take my job?" Kion smirked playfully.

"Course not!" LJ remarked.

"Well, that's good 'cuz I hope to do this for a long time while Kiara and Kopa take over the throne to Pride Rock." Kion smiled.

"Good for you." LJ replied.

Ono soon flew high to the sky and looked around. "Hmm... We should be there soon..." he then said before gasping. "Guys, one of the hyenas is coming up ahead!"

"Then let's kick some tail!" Fishy Joe remarked.

The portal soon opened up to show a rock formation.

"Scar is getting closer, but the lion, he tricked the hyenas," Rafiki told the group. "They are not so smart. You must show them the truth."

Ono soon came back to the Lion Guard as they snuck over to see Scar talking with the hyenas.

"Starting an elephant stampede. Such a small task. Yet somehow beyond you fools. I seem to be the only one around here capable of doing anything right?!" Scar said to the pack of hyenas.

"Those dudes are mondo ugly..." LJ remarked.

"Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed actually helped Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry once though before they disappeared with the other hyenas, so maybe they won't get involved." Estelle commented.

"Really? Wow..." LJ replied. "Wasn't Dad in the 1/2 version?"

"Apparently." Akito and Estelle replied.

"A story we know anyway." Zofia said to them.

"The hyenas think Scar cannot be beaten," Rafiki told the group. "Show them!"

"Use the Sorcerer's Crest!" Merlin told the group. "The symbol on the back of your spell cards. It contains powerful magic. Uh, that's it... Hurry, hurry!"

"SORCERER'S CREST!!!" The kids shouted.

Scar yelped as he got hit by some magic and fell on the ground in front of the hyenas. 

"Hey! You're not invincible!" One of the hyenas mocked Scar as he fell just like that. "Why, you lying, mangy, no good, wannabe king of the Savannah! We are out of here!"

"Good work! Scar will disappear here. But you can follow him to another place and face the lion," Rafiki told them. "This is where you must go. Go there and confront the evil to put the Circle of Life right again!"

"You got it, dude!" Zofia nodded.

"So, that's the magic stuff we've been hearing about." Kion said.

"That's right, Kion." Akito nodded to the lion cub.

"And that's only a little bit." Estelle replied.

"Not bad," Kion said. "Kinda makes me think of when you guys have your friends over you call The Wild Kratts."

"Aw, WHAT? You guys met the Wild Kratts, too?!" LJ exclaimed. "Crikey..."

"I'm sorry, LJ..." Akito said, feeling a little bad.

"Hey, dude, it's fine," LJ replied. "This is pretty cool too."

"You really look like you're having a lot of fun." Estelle smiled to her cousin.

"I sure am." LJ replied.

"Me too." Zofia added.

"I was a little unsure about all this magic stuff myself, but it's pretty interesting for what it's worth." Creepie gave a small smile.

Everyone agreed to that.

The kids were soon in the Elephant Graveyard lair.

"Surely you can appreciate if I am to rule this Land, I must be more powerful than my brother. Mufasa." Scar demanded to Hades.

"What I can't appreciate is you keeping your part of the bargain," Hades replied sharply. "So, get those elephants moving and bring me that Crystal or our deal is off!" he then disappeared with orange flames.

"Ah, there you are," Scar smirked as he noticed the group. "You certainly proved your skill against that tree branch. Unfortunately, this time you have to contend with ME!" he then clawed right at them. 

"Bring it on, slither snout!" LJ retorted.

"I'm sorry, Great-Uncle Scar, but you can't take over the Pridelands as long as The Lion Guard is around!" Kion glared at his paternal granduncle.

"What he said!" LJ added.

"Ah... Kion... I have heard of you from Janja and the other hyenas who brought me back." Scar glared to his grandnephew.

"And most of those hyenas are pretty dumb, too!" LJ added. "Like you!"

"I wouldn't say such words if I were you, child," Scar glared, sheathing his claws. "They may be your last."

"I cast... The Sword of Harmony!" Akito called out, using his card which resembled his father's old sword.

The sword soon slashed at Scar as he tried to swat his paw at it.

"Whoa..." LJ exclaimed in astonishment.

Scar seemed to fall from that and held his head with his paw.

"Sorry, Uncle Scar, but I DID try to warn you." Kion smirked.

"Yup," LJ nodded. "Don't mess with the best!"

"Late night stealing the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom I hope...?" Hades remarked as he appeared by the lion. "Because you better not be raining on my parade here."

Scar let out a groan in response.

"Hmm... Time for a little Underworld pick-me-up again." Hades said before snapping his fingers which evaporated Scar.

"That's probably not good..." Zofia noticed.

"You bested him, my friends!" Rafiki chuckled before warning them. "But, what goes away sometimes comes around again. Be watchful." 

"Rafiki's right, guys," Makini added. "You're not through just yet!"

The group nodded in response.

"Well, that sure was a close one." Fuli said.

"Yeah, almost too close." Bunga added.

"Well, then let's get too it before things get even closer!" LJ replied.

"You must go this way, and hurry now!" Makini said.

"Who are you?" Creepie asked. "Rafiki's niece or something?"

"Actually, I'm his apprentice," Makini smiled. "I usually help out Princess Kiara."

"Oh. Nice to meet'cha!" Ethan waved.

"Hi, there!" Makini smiled. "Oh, it's so nice meeting new friends!"

"Likewise!" Ethan nodded.

"Careful, she's a bit of a chatterbox." Kion whispered to Ethan and Creepie about Makini.

"Good to know." LJ replied.

"Come on, guys," Behste said. "There's not much time! Scar is becoming more powerful!"

"Oh, what if Hades isn't trying to destroy us?" Bunga replied. "What could happen?"

"Uh, Hades could replace Mickey Mouse?" Estelle suggested.

"Something WAY WORSE!!" LJ added. "He could take over the entire Disney World!"

"Hmm... I guess that IS pretty bad now that I think about it." Bunga said.

"All the more reason to stop him!" Akito nodded.

They soon came to a field where Hades was waiting for Scar.

"There is no time to lose!" Rafiki told them. "A dark power has made Scar a mighty storm. Only a good power can stop him. Like you!"

Hades raises the evaporated Scar into the sky and laughs evilly. Scar is now a cloud.

"I have only one bit of advice for you. RUN!" The evil lion snarled before zapping the group with lightning.

"No way! We don't do running from evil. Not anymore!" LJ called out. "I play: DRAGON CANNON!!"

Scar was attacked by that before growling at them, flashing his evil emerald eyes. "Back away or my lightning will stampede the elephants below."

"You can't stampede the elephants!" Bunga cried out. "You'll hit Simba, Nala, Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa, and anyone else!"

"I doubt that he cares!" LJ called over.

"I don't," Scar smirked. "You can either back down or the Pridelands will be squashed by marching elephants."

"Ah. That Scar is a tricky one," Rafiki told the group. "But old Rafiki already sent the elephants home. Now. Blow that storm away!"

"Use any of your spell cards, Sorcerers, and finish Scar!" Merlin called out.

Scar soon glared and zapped the group again.

"Stand tall, team!" LJ advised. "I cast: ROAR OF THE ELDERS! A fitting finisher!"

"You can do the Roar of the Elders?" Kion asked in surprise.

"Eh, only using this spell card," LJ explained. "It's scaled back a little, so it's not as powerful as the real McCoy. Care to do the honors?"

"Hmm... Well, all right..." Kion replied. "Everybody stand back!"

Everyone took a few steps back in preparation. Kion soon got himself ready and soon let out his trademark roar against his evil great-uncle which he had acquired since he first met Akito and Estelle in Pride Rock, thus becoming the new leader for The Lion Guard. The resulting roar let out an Earth-shaking wave of energy, sending up wave after wave of dust and debris.

Scar was pushed back, trying to keep his claws on the ground, but soon blew away from the strong roar. "NOOOOOO!!!" He soon called out before he soon faded away into nothingness.

"Great! But did he listen? No," Hades face-palmed. "He wants to be a cloud. Who's afraid of a cloud?!"

LJ and the others chuckled at that.

"No time to put out that fire just yet!" Rafiki laughed. "But you beat Scar! You did it!"

We cut back to Merlin whose Jungle Cruise boat is wrecked.

"Very well done!" Merlin smiled to the group. "Congratulations, my friends!"

"Sorry about your boat!" LJ replied.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Merlin replied. "Thank you so much for helping the Pridelands."

"Yeah, thanks, guys," Fuli smiled. "Maybe you could become honorary members of the Lion Guard too!"

"That...would be pretty awesome." Ethan replied.

"Just remember... 'Til the Pridelands end..." Kion began.

"The Lion Guard defend!" The others concluded together.

"I'm just glad we stopped the elephants from stampeding." Creepie said.

"Oh, Rafiki took care of that." Makini smiled to her.

"Kudos!" LJ added.

"Unfortunately Hades still has other villains afoot," Merlin said to them. "You know, I could always use your help again if you can spare the time."

"Sure, why not?" LJ shrugged with a smirk.

"We might as well," Zofia said. "Nice seeing you, Lion Guard."

"Just remember what my uncles always say," Bunga smiled. "Hakuna Matata!"

"Yup-yup-yup!" LJ replied. "No worries!"

They soon walked off after meeting the Lion Guard.

"Well, that was cool." Akito smiled.

"Sure was." Fishy Joe nodded.

"I think I'm gonna need a nap after this," Fiona said. "So much adventure, so little time."

"Hey, as long as I'm with ya, any time's an adventure~" Fishy Joe replied smoothly.

"Quite..." Fiona replied.

"Hey, this kinda sounds relaxing... The Enchanted Tiki Room." Creepie glanced to the sign.

"Sounds like fun!" Ethan replied.

They soon came that way to go and see Merlin once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, once they got in there, they saw magical blasts that were zapped by the kindly wizard who helped them thus far on this adventure.

"Oh! You're just in time, everyone!" Merlin said before ducking behind the totem pole. "I'm sorry I can't join you. However, Emperor Kuzco and his lady friend can advise you in my absence. Be careful!"

"Lady friend?" LJ asked. "I know about Kuzco, but I didn't know he had a girlfriend!"

We are soon shown Kuzco was he seemed to be relaxing.

"Hey, King Ego, you got visitors." Nina told Kuzco, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Hm? Huh?" Kuzco asked, jolting up from his chair. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey," Akito said. "So... What's going on?"

"So, here's the deal. Yzma's got another evil plan, and it's up to us to stop her," Kuzco told them. "Okay, so the not-so nice blue guy is helping Yzma. Evil villain team-up. Why is that important? Oh, right. It might affect ME!"

Nina rolled her eyes a bit from that.

"KRONK! Lazuli, Lord of the Underworld, has offered me another chance at power," Yzma told her sidekick. "If I find the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom, he'll make me Empress of Adventure Land! Ha ha!"

"We HAVE to save Adventure Land!" LJ exclaimed. "For the adventurer in us all!"

"So, what about the whole poison soufflé plan?" Kronk asked Yzma.

"We'll kill Kuzco later. Get me the leftover animal transformation potions," Yzma told him. "I'm going to steal that Crystal by turning everyone into... Alpacas!! And make some nice sweaters too."

"Okay. You hear that?" Kuzco said to the others. "Killing and sweaters? That's not good."

"No kidding." Estelle agreed.

"So, team up to beat Yzma and, you're going to need to, you know, take care of them," Kuzco told the others. "Okay, take notes: Find this portal. Portals and magic is key, I know. Use your Sorcerer's Key to open it and get to it, problem solved! Nina and I will be here supervising."

"Alrighty then!" Fishy Joe exclaimed. "Let's move out and save the world again!"

"Good luck, you guys," Nina said to them. "We'll be waiting."

The group nodded and headed off.

"You could at least help." Nina told Kuzco.

"Hey, I told them what to do, didn't I?" Kuzco shrugged. "And they're the ones with the magic-y cards and stuff. I'm just the info guy."

Nina rolled her eyes slightly.

The others soon went off together with another misadventure to take care of.

"Hey, just in time," Kuzco's voice told them. "You're gonna wanna stop Sweater Man, here from peddling his suspicious snacks."

We see Kronk and his shoulder angel, debating on whether to pour a potion on a skewer.

"Guess it was pretty easy for Ol' Wrinkles to get Kronk to work for her again." LJ noted.

"Can't really be mad at the guy," Estelle said. "He's more heart than brain."

"Fair point." Zofia replied.

"Seems a shame." Kronk's shoulder angel said.

"Yeah, the potion could really spoil that wonderful tartness in the mango chipotle dipping sauce." Kronk replied.

Hades then appeared on Kronk's other shoulder. "What, are you kidding me?" he then scoffed. "Pour the potion on the skewers already. Then, find my Crystal, or your boss doesn't get the Empress gig. Capisce? It'll taste fine."

"Looks like he's trying to be the voice on Kronk's other shoulder." Ethan noted.

"Sure looks like it to me." Creepie added.

Kronk's shoulder angel and Hades soon disappeared as it seemed like Kronk made his final decision.

"Oh, no! Kronk's gonna turn everyone into alpacas!" Kuzco panicked. "You've got to save the children and all the baby animals and the pineapples from this terrible, horrible tragedy!"

"You can stop him with the magic of the Sorcerer's Crest," Merlin told them. "The symbol located on the back of your spell cards. Quickly, before it's too late!"

"Alright, so... Any time now," Kuzco then said. "You know, the Sorcerer's Crest thing."

Ethan held up a card. "SORCERER'S CREST!!" he exclaimed.

Kronk saw that his stand was destroyed and began to use his skewer as a weapon. "No doubt a devious sorcerer attack. Probably after my recipe," he then took a bite from his skewer while going into a defensive stance. "Blackened Fruit Kabobs! This could be a whole new direction."

"Alrighty, here's where you're going next," Kuzco told the others. "Nice, tropical portal, beautiful views, great sunbathing, perfect for battling evil villains. You're gonna love it."

"I bet." Fishy Joe remarked, eyeing Fiona with a smirk.

Fiona glanced to him. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, yourself." Fishy Joe winked in a sly manner.

Fiona looked to him and looked away a bit from that.

"Come on, we have to follow Kronk." Akito said.

"Alrighty then," LJ nodded. "Let's go!"

They soon found Kronk in his kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a dish. He poured the alpaca potion on it and lit it on fire. "A nice pupu platter with a lovely alpaca potion glaze," he then said to himself. "This ought to be popular with Yzma's targets."

"We hafta do something!" Estelle whispered.

"Kronk, listen to us, you're not evil and you don't have to work for Yzma!" Akito cried out. "She's bewitching you!"

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" Kronk asked after he noticed the group.

"We have to save you, guy." Creepie said.

"Sorry, but, uh, Yzma really wants me to stop anyone who tries to interfere with her evil plans," Kronk said before he started to fight with his food. "No hard feelings, I hope." 

"Fine then," Ethan shrugged. "Let's do this thing!!"

"Sorry about this, uh, Kronk," Creepie said. "You seem like such a nice guy."

"I use the... Wonderland Card Attack!" Zofia soon proclaimed.

The playing cards from 'Alice in Wonderland' soon came out and ambushed Kronk. The sudden, unexpected assault made Kronk drop the potion.

"Ha! You missed!" Kronk soon appeared to be unharmed before smirking playfully until a pot fell on him. "Uh-oh... " 

A bunch of other pots then fell onto Kronk.

"Uh-oh..." Kronk said before falling through the floor as his timer went off. "Another batch of pupus are done!"

"I think he's done. Unfortunately, that's only the appetizer," Nina told them. "You've still got the main course to go, which is old and rotten."

"We're talking about Yzma. You see what I did there?" Kuzco added. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find the next portal and fight the scary monster lady. This portal will go bye-bye in five seconds." 

"Well, everyone, we're heading into the breach," Fishy Joe stated. "We may see horrific things that will scar us for the rest of our lives, but we will know that we fought for the adventurers of the future."

"Right!" The others agreed in a Power Rangers fashion.

"Let's go see this crazy evil lady then." Akito narrowed his eyes.

And so, the kids headed off. 

"Okay. Final showdown!" Kuzco told them. "Oh, I can't watch! Mostly because of the nightmares I get from looking at Yzma."

"Ha ha! How foolish of you, young sorcerers to disturb me in my lair," Yzma laughed. "This lair is full of potions that can drain you of your magic powers and other potions that can transform you into harmless animals!" she then threw a potion at them, but luckily, they avoided it and went to work. "I'll have this potion done in just a moment. Let's see did Kronk pick up the 12 pack of fur and the winner store. Oh, here it is."

"Holy empanadas!" Fishy Joe exclaimed. "It's so...disgusting to look at! My eyes....THEY BURN!!!"

"Tantor's Trumpet of Triumph!" Akito called out.

An elephant trumpet sound was heard along with a thunder shock, starling Yzma.

"Okay... We'll call it a draw..." Yzma said, a bit dazed and woozy from that before falling over. 

"I guess that's another win for us!" LJ exclaimed.

"Hey, you beat her!" Kuzco cheered.

Yzma soon came right back up.

"Yaugh!" Kuzco yelped. "She's back! The ancient, nightmarish, unspeakable force of evil!"

"This is my most powerful potion yet!" Yzma grinned as she held a potion. "I will be empress!" 

"It's Revenge of the Ugly all over again!" Fishy Joe exclaimed in terror.

"What cards do we have?" asked Ethan.

"We're almost running out..." Estelle said. "What about this one?"

"Oh, no, that one says 'use for final battle only'." Zofia pointed out.

"Well, we might as well use what we DO have," LJ sighed as he pulled out another card. "FRYING PAN ATTACK!!"

"Frying Pan?" Akito blinked.

"Must be like the one Princess Rapunzel used when Uncle Casper met her." Estelle guessed. 

"Sure..." LJ replied in disbelief as a frying pan flew out of nowhere.

The frying pan soon hit Yzma which made her slip and fall and the potion let out a poof cloud from the crash.

"You know, when I pictured you as Empress, you were a lot less itchy." Kuzco commented.

Sweater Yzma turned around angrily, revealing her eyes on the chest.

"Yzma, how's my favorite Empress-to-be?" Hades called as he came to see the evil old lady. "So, where's my Crystal?" he then yelped as he noticed her transformation.

"Whoa! Why don't we give that guy a little privacy while he tries on his new turtleneck?" Kuzco commented nervously as Hades fumed literally in anger. "In the meantime, you stopped Yzma."

Everyone did a triumphant victory pose.

"Hey, my man!" Kuzco said, coming up to Merlin, leaning against the totem pole while drinking from a coconut. "Yeah. I got the job done for you."

"Splendid," Merlin replied. "Although, I believe credit goes to our Sorcerers. Thanks to you, Adventure Land is safe from Yzma."

"It was nothing, really!" Estelle beamed.

"It was our greatest honor." Creepie gave a small smile.

"Unfortunately, we need the piece of the Crystal she sent to the Underworld," Merlin soon told them. "It's time to go after it and face Lord Hades!" 

"This is it, team," LJ replied. "The final battle."

Fishy Joe sighed. "Ey, Fiona! Beforehand, I might as well get this offa my chest!" he remarked.

"Uh... What is it, erm, Fishy Joe?" Fiona asked the Mudkip. 

Fishy Joe took a deep breath, then kissed Fiona on the cheek quickly. Fiona's eyes widened.

"Pokemon Love! So cute!" The girls gushed to that. 

"Alright then...let's rock." Fishy Joe proclaimed with a determined attitude.

"Here we go," Akito said. "It's the final countdown!"

"The clash to end all clashes!" LJ added.

"I feel like I waited my whole life for this moment." Estelle said.

"So have I... Especially with helping Merlin!" Zofia smiled.

"Likewise!" LJ agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorcerers, I'm on the trail of Hades' henchmen but I'm afraid they've given me the slip," Merlin advised them. "Keep your eyes peeled. I'm nearing the castle now."

They soon saw a rabbit and a chipmunk.

"Aw, how cute?" Estelle smiled. "Are you here to help us on our journey?"

"Wait a second," Fishy Joe exclaimed. "That ain't no rabbit and chipmunk! It's Hades' two half-wits! They did that same trick in the movie!"

"Hades isn't going to like this," Panic said to Pain nervously. "He wanted the whole Crystal."

"Hey, at least those adventure kids can't use it against us without this piece, right?" Pain replied, taking out a bag.

"There's the piece," Akito exclaimed. "GRAB IT!!!"

The group soon tried to jump after Pain and Panic as they began to make their escape back into the Underworld.

"Let's stop 'em!" LJ exclaimed.

"Blast it all! It's just as I feared!" Merlin glared as he soon appeared, unable to stop Pain and Panic in time. "The villains have created a portal of their own. We've got to catch those two before they deliver the last Crystal shard to Hades. Steel yourselves, everyone. It's time we take our fight to the Underworld! I'll need your help to blast open this portal. Use the Sorcerer's Crest and we'll catch those ruffians."

Everyone raised their cards. "SORCERER'S CREST!!" they shouted.

Merlin soon combined his magic with theirs. The ground soon opened up to help them into the Underworld.

"Cannonball!" Merlin called out as he fell in first.

The kids all yelped as they jumped in afterwards.

They soon landed on the floor after making it inside and there appeared to be a board game set with all of the villains like game pieces.

Merlin soon landed and stood up, looking around. "Good heavens! I'd heard rumors of tunnels beneath the Magic Kingdom, but never suspected Hades' Underworld lair!" 

"I bet this is how Hades can get through lands around the Magic Kingdom." Creepie commented.

"You're right, Creepella," Merlin replied to her. "I need your help recovering the last shard of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. That Crystal is the only thing powerful enough to stop Hades and his little army of ne're-do-wells. I'm going after Pain and Panic. Find this next portal up there and I'll connect you to help me locate them."

"Will do, big guy!" Zofia gave a thumb's-up.

"I'm coming for you, Hades." Akito narrowed his sapphire eyes.

They soon went to the next stop as it was time for the final battle against Hades.

"Hades' interference in the portal magic has subsided at least for now," Merlin said on their way. "I believe I can connect you to my location."

"Great idea," Zofia replied. "So go for it!"

"Now, let me see..." Merlin said before he tried something.

Eventually, after some magic flowed, they were shown Pain and Panic who soon ran away from them once they saw that they were exposed.

"There go the fiends now!" Merlin remarked. "We've got to stop them from delivering that last shard to Hades!"

"After 'em!" Everyone shouted as they ran after the two demons.

Pain and Panic soon ran to the stairs which seemed to take a while longer than they hoped or expected.

"Man," Pain groaned as he suffered from the staircase. "Why couldn't we have, like, an Escalator of the Dead?"

"I'm already near the top of the tower, everyone," Merlin told his group. "While I block their path, you blast them!"

"Knowing how this is going, I think it's time for The Sorcerer's Crest." Zofia told the others.

"Let's do it!" The kids shouted. "SORCERER'S CREST!!"

Pain and Panic were instantly zapped and soon fell down the stairs together.

"You did it!" Merlin applauded to them proudly before smiling and picking up the bag. "Finally. The Crystal. More powerful than any Sorcerer or villain. I must reassemble it and return it to the Magic Kingdom in order to--"

"Pain! Panic?!" Hades's voice called out.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you better skip the spiel and hurry, Merlin," Fishy Joe remarked. "Here comes the final boss!"

"Find this portal next and we'll have them," Merlin soon quickly told them. "There's no time to lose."

"You got it, big guy!" LJ nodded. "TO THE NEXT PORTAL!!"

"Those brats are getting close, a little too close, and I'm getting nowhere fast!" Hades ranted until he took out a figure of a certain villain. "Time for me to pull out my #1 guy. How about this guy, huh? Yeah, thinning a little on top. Could be a lot more Nights on Bald Mountain in his future if you know what I mean. But, he's a real self-starter. You have to say."

The others kept running until they ran into a new villain who was a lot more dangerous than the ones they faced up until now.

"No way..." Akito and Estelle gasped in shock.

"What? What is it?" asked LJ.

"Look..." Zofia said in horror.

"Hello there, young ones." Chernabog grinned darkly before throwing fire at the group.

"Who the heck is THIS mook?" asked LJ and Fishy Joe in unison.

"That's Chernabog..." Akito said nervously. "He's basically the living embodiment of all evil, even more than the other villains we've faced."

"Okay then...let's give it all we got!" LJ shouted.

The others agreed to that and soon cast their spell against Chernabog.

"You all remind me of someone..." Chernabog snarled to Akito, Estelle, LJ, and Zofia. 

"Well, we get that a lot." LJ shrugged.

Chernabog soon threw more fire at them.

"Yaugh!" Zofia yelped before glaring and shot magic at the demon. 

LJ and the others joined in.

"Oh, come on!" Hades complained. "He was one of my top guys! Terrifying, hardworking. Always willing to mentor other minions. Hey, wait a minute. We're not through..."

Fishy Joe blinked in confusion. "Huh?" he asked.

"Hey, Hades, you ready to face us like a real man or are you gonna run away again?" Akito glared. 

"Yeah! You want the crystal, then try and take it yourself!" LJ added.

"Good work, young sorcerers! I've also reassembled the Crystal, but we must get it back into the Magic Kingdom in order to use it against Hades!" Merlin told them all. "I'm going to--"

They soon heard attacking yells suddenly.

"Merlin? Merlin! Are you okay?!" Zofia cried out.

"Find this next portal and it should put us at the same location," Merlin told them. "I'll need your help again to open Hades' portal and get the crystal out." 

Fiona nodded. "Right."

They soon came into the next zone.

"Friends, minions, countrymen, a new dawn is upon us," Hades began a speech in his home for the ones there. "And, once we rule the Magic Kingdom no longer will be cast down into the bowels of the earth. Well, unless I put you there. And, who better to lead the way than some of the villains who made this all possible? Let's give them a hand, shall we?"

Suddenly, all of the villains appeared together with Hades.

"Now THIS is a final showdown!" Fishy Joe exclaimed.

"It's the final boss of our own video game!" Creepie said.

"Hm... Interesting way to think about it." Zofia replied.

"Sorcerers, over here!" Merlin cried out to the group. "Hurry, my friends! I need your help getting back through the portal!" 

"Let's do it to it!" LJ and Ethan remarked.

"Knew we could count on you guys." Zofia smiled to her new friends.

"Hey, if you're in this, so are we." Creepie said about her and Ethan. 

The villains soon began to attack Merlin, making him drop the crystal. 

"SNAG THE CRYSTAL!!!" LJ exclaimed.

"You leave Merlin alone, you bullies!" Akito glared.

"Sorcerers, I need you to activate the Crystal, stop Hades and the villains before it's too late!" Merlin cried out. "Use the Sorcerer's Crest one last time!"

"Or... We could use this!" Zofia said, taking out the card that was mandatory for the last battle. 

"Go for it!" Ethan nodded.

"Let's do it." Zofia told them. "Together! For the Magic Kingdom!"

"For the Magic Kingdom!" The others proclaimed.

Zofia soon played the card like in a game of Yu-Gi-Oh. 

"What card is that, anyway?" LJ asked.

"It says it contains almost all the power of the heroes who stopped these villains over 20 years ago when Mom, Dad, Uncle Atticus, and Aunt Mo teamed up with them." Zofia told her brother. 

"That ought to do it!" LJ nodded.

"Then let's do it... This is it!" Zofia called out, playing the card to cast her spell.

"Go get 'em, boys!" Hades told his allies. 

The kids all shouted, "WE PLAY: ULTIMATE FINISHER!!!!"

The villains soon yelled out of agony as they were soon defeated.

"Whoa. Hey, can we... Ouch! Talk about this...?" Hades said, sounding a bit nervously. "Call off your Crystal... Unh! For a minute, okay? Let's be reasonable."

The Blue Fairy soon came out.

"Azula!" Akito smiled. "We haven't seen you since Pinocchio!"

"Let's take care of this menace together, shall we, children?" The Blue Fairy smiled back. 

"We shall!" LJ and Zofia replied.

"Then let's do it together," The Blue Fairy smiled. "What do you all know about friendship?"

"Friendship IS magic!" Akito, Estelle, LJ, and Zofia proclaimed together. 

The card glowed with blue sparks of lightning before it fired a huge blue energy blast. Hades yelled out as he was soon sucked away with all of the other villains in defeat.

"Wonderful! Just splendid," Merlin smiled. "Oh, but I've yet to thank you properly. Alright, then follow your map to one final portal and I'll see you there."

"So, that's how the Mysterious Blue Card works." Zofia remarked happily. 

"Pretty lucky!" Ethan noted.

They soon went off and found the adults.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all okay." Celestia smiled. 

"Better than okay!" LJ remarked. "We were spectacular!"

"So we've heard," Sombra said. "It also sounds like you kids have had quite the adventure." 

"Sure did, Unc." LJ nodded.

The adults soon brought the kids inside as Merlin was resting after a very long and tiring adventure.

"Ah, there you are," Merlin said as they soon reunited with him. "I do apologize. I was waylaid and I'm afraid it was all I could muster to make it back to the portal with the Crystal. Oh, and speaking of the Crystal, eh... Well, probably it's with my other magical bric-a-brac, eh?"

"Sure, if you say so." Ethan replied as his parents arrived.

"Hey... Sokka... Long time no see." Cherry said to Ethan's father. 

"Hey, guys," Sokka waved. "You remember Looma?"

"Hey, Looma." Cherry said.

Celestia and Sombra smiled at the little friend reunion. Looma waved back at Cherry.

"So we managed to save the whole world! Not bad for a bunch of kids!" LJ remarked.

"No doubt it'll turn up somewhere soon. Anyway, the point of it isn't to lock the villains inside forever. I suspect they'll find a way out whatever we do," Merlin said to the others. "But, I wager this will make them think twice about attacking the Magic Kingdom again! And it's all thanks to you. You saved the day, my friends. And the Kingdom! I'm honored to bestow upon you the highest rank among an elite few. The title of Master Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. It was my great privilege serving alongside you." 

"Master Sorcerers! I like the sound of that!" Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Akito smiled back. 

"Congratulations," Celestia smiled to them. "It sounds like such a big honor." 

"Matter of fact...it IS!" LJ beamed proudly.

"Thank you for helping them, Merlin," Celestia smiled. "You remind me of Star Swirl."

"My pleasure, Celestia." Merlin smiled back.

"Zofia, this was really fun," Creepie said. "I had a great time with you. Uh... You think you might wanna come over at my house for a visit?"

"I would love to come to your house, Creepie!" Zofia smiled. "Who knew you'd be so magical too?"

"Yeah... Even if I don't know who Athena is..." Creepie said as she looked at the book she brought along on her adventure with her new friends.

"Athena..." Merlin said. "I thought you seemed familiar, but I once knew an Athena... She was a student of mine from a long, long time ago." 

"Really?" asked Ethan.

"I'm not sure if it could be the same one though." Merlin said.

"All right," Creepie said. "I just found this book when I was cleaning out the attack and they said they found me with this book when they took me in."

"Took you in?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't tell you," Creepie said. "I was adopted." 

"Oh. Cool." Zofia replied.

"So, you wanna come over?" Creepie asked.

"Uh... Mother, could I?" Zofia asked for permission.

"Well... I suppose that would be all right." Cherry replied. 

"Looks like a yes!" Zofia whooped.

"Way to go, sis!" LJ clapped.

"Maybe if you have fun, you all could hang out at Creepie's house and she could hang out at ours." Cherry said.

"Thank you, Mother!" Zofia beamed. 

"Sounds like a good idea." Ethan nodded.

"Brother, I have a new friend!" Zofia smiled to LJ, hugging him as she was very happy.

"That's awesome." LJ smiled back.

"Just have fun and remember your manners." Cherry told Zofia.

"I will, Mother." Zofia promised.

"Same here." LJ nodded.

"Good kids..." Cherry nodded to them. "Enjoy yourselves, and be sure to listen to Mr. and Mrs. Creecher."

"We promise!" The kids replied in unison.

The adults nodded to them as it seemed their adventure had come to an end.

"Thank you so much for your help, sorcerers," Merlin said. "I won't forget about this."

"And I got a feeling that we won't forget either." Fishy Joe beamed.

Zofia smiled as she felt special and important now that she had her own magical powers and even got to have an adventure with the legendary wizard known as Merlin. And LJ was pretty happy for his sister: not only did she get to have a cool adventure, but she also found her true powers and made a new friend of her own!

Eventually, they were in Creepie's hometown and they came up to a gate in front of a mansion.

"Whoa... Is this your house?" Zofia's eyes widened.

"Mm-hmm," Creepie nodded. "Ain't it a beaut?"

"Well, it's pretty interesting..." LJ replied.

Creepie soon walked ahead of them, leading them behind her before the doors creaked open. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I've brought company!" she then called out.

"CREEPIE'S HOME!" A swarm of voices cheered before a bunch of bugs came out.

LJ and Zofia's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, Creepella, so good to see you back home, safe and sound." A male mosquito smiled.

"Somehow I feel like you forgot to mention a few things..." LJ commented.

"Oh... You never asked." Creepie shrugged.

"So... You were raised... By bugs...?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Creepie nodded.

"Huh... Okay then." LJ shrugged.

"Hello there, dears," The female preying mantis smiled. "It's always nice to meet some of Creepie's new friends, though, we never really got a proper visit from that Chris-Alice girl she speaks of a lot from school."

"Lemme guess, she's not exactly a bug fan?" Zofia asked.

"Chris-Alice is a little complicated, especially since her father's an exterminator." Creepie replied.

"I can see how that would make things difficult..." LJ replied.

"Yep..." Creepie replied.

Two bugs soon came out.

"Creepie new friends... Heheh..." The gnat chuckled, flying around the Schwartz siblings. 

"Gnat, leave them alone!" Creepie complained.

LJ's eyes darted around, following the tiny insect as he buzzed around his head. "Fast little guy, isn't he?" he remarked.

"That's my little brother, Gnat." Creepie replied.

"Oh...nice to meet'cha." LJ waved with his finger.

"Hey, did ya forget about me?" A pill bug asked Creepie.

"This is my other little brother, Pauly." Creepie then said.

"Um...hi," Zofia waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome to our home," The male mosquito smiled. "I am Vincent, and this is my darling love bug: Carolina."

"You remind me of Gomez and Morticia Addams from my mother's stories." Zofia said to Creepie's adoptive parents.

"Now that you mention it, I see the resemblance." LJ nodded in agreement.

"You all must be hungry," Carolina smiled. "Is there anything special you'd like for dinner?"

"Hmm...I'm not picky, except when I am," LJ shrugged. "Whaddya got?"

"Well, I could make a steak or some roast," Carolina smiled. "Maybe chicken... We do our best to get plenty of human food delivered due to Creepie being a bit different from the rest of us."

"I suppose that's alright with me." LJ replied.

"Oh, splendid!" Carolina smiled as she walked off. "I'll get started on cooking right now."

"Okay then..." LJ replied.

Creepie soon walked off with LJ and Zofia so that they could start hanging out together.

"So, I had to clean up the attic one weekend... Then I found this book..." Creepie told her new friends. "Mom and Dad told me that they found it when they found me, like it was in my basket when they found me on their doorstop with a note... I've never wondered about my real parents, but... Now I kind of am."

"Whoa..." LJ exclaimed. "Sounds like an adventure. Or a mystery. A mysterious adventure!"

"He gets like that a lot." Zofia said.

"I think I can tell." Creepie replied.

"Anyways...continue." LJ replied.

"Well, that's all I can really say," Creepie said. "Mom and Dad said they didn't even see who left me on their doorstop and way. There was just a note that told them to take care of me, and... Well... They did of course."

"Well, I might not know much," LJ replied. "But I do know that a family's bonds aren't determined by blood, but by trust."

"I feel the same way..." Creepie said. "I also wanna know who this is..."

LJ and Zofia took a look with Creepie to see an image of a scary looking woman.

"That looks like Mizrabel from Epic Mickey." Zofia commented.

"Or Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse." LJ added.

"I dunno, but she seems important in this book, like when Merlin told us about that lady, Athena." Creepie said.

"Maybe she's involved in this somehow?" LJ suggested.

"I don't know how we can find out though." Creepie shrugged.

"Hmm...good point..." Zofia replied.

"I guess it might take a while to find out who I really am." Creepie said softly.

"Well, we're gonna help you find out," replied Zofia.

"Besides, what says there's anything wrong with just being good ol' Creepie Creecher for now?" asked LJ.

"Well, I can't say there's anything wrong with that," Creepie said. "I love being myself and my family... Even if I have some annoying bugs to put up with."

"Uh... Do you think she means us?" Pauly asked Gnat as they were spying on their sister.

"Gee, could be." LJ remarked sarcastically.

Pauly and Gnat yelped as they were exposed. 

"Gnat, Pauly, get out of my room!" Creepie complained.

The two insects took off in a flash.

"Sorry about that... They do this all the time whenever Budge comes over..." Creepie complained.

"A friend of yours?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah," Creepie said. "He knows my secret about being raised by bugs."

"Ohhhh," LJ nodded. "I suppose he takes it better than your other friend Chris-Alice?"

"Some things get him once in a while, but he's pretty cool about it for the most part," Creepie said. "Though I think Skipper took it the best compared to everyone else."

"And who is Skipper?" Zofia asked.

"Uh... Well... He's a friend of mine..." Creepie blushed slightly. "He's... Pretty cool."

Zofia and LJ smirked. "Elaborate..."

"Ah, he's just a friend I see once in a while..." Creepie said. "His mother then said she was old friends with my mother."

"Alright then." Zofia replied.

"I don't know if you'll see him around or not, but it would be interesting," Creepie said. "It's nice to have some company though."

"Sure is." LJ and Zofia agreed.

Creepie smiled to them as this was the start of a beautiful friendship with many more adventures to come.

The End


End file.
